Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim aww ahhh errghh
by Raensung
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! LAST CHAPTER] Otak Baekhyun agak lambat dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja Sistem Reproduksi manusia. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenim nya yang kelewat famous dan berotak errrrrrrr itu.. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? #NEED REVIEW's (!)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle ** **:** **Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males banget panggil oppa-.-  
**

**Rated : M! N (N**gaco)

**WARNING ! DI FANFIC INI MEREKA OOC SEKALEE /?**

* * *

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak_ oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat _ famous _dan berotak _**errrrr**_ itu..

* * *

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heyyy lihaat! Aku punya kabar baik dan mengejutkan hari ini!" teriak seorang siswi dari kejauhan. Lalu ia berlari menghampiri gerumbulan teman-temannya yg berjumlah beberapa orang.

"Apa kabar baik nya?"

"Lihat! Account twitter ku berhasil mendapat _followback_ dari account twitter milik Chanyeol sunbaenim!"

"KYAAAA! BENARKAH? Kau tidak bercanda _kan_?" teriak histeris seorang teman dari siswi itu.

"Iyaa! Lihat saja kalau tak percaya!" jawab siswi tersebut seraya menunjukkan _Handphone _nya.

"Memangnya apa spesialnya Chanyeol. Dia hanya sunbaenim kita dan kapten tim basket, itu saja _kan_?" teman pria dari siswi itu mencoba melecehkan Chanyeol. Namun siswi itu tak mau kalah, ia tetap membela idolanya –Chanyeol.

"Heyy! Sopan sedikit! Dia itu sunbae mu! Panggil dia dengan sebutan _sunbaenim_. Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Asal kau tau saja! Dia itu berotak mesum!"

"Mana buktinya?!"

"Saat aku pertama kali ikut extra Basket, aku satu ruangan ganti dengan nya. Dan saat aku melepaskan seragam & blazer ku termasuk celanaku dan menggantinya dengan kostum basket, tiba-tiba dia bilang '_Ohh Daejong-ah.. Kau ini masih adik kelas ku, masih kecil.. Tapi kenapa burung mu sudah besar seperti itu.._' . Apa itu bukan mesum namanya hah?"

"Jadi burung mu besar ya? Hah benarkah? Hahahaha!"

"Yaaakk apa maksudmu?! Ini pasti efek mengidolakan orang yang salah. Otak mu menjadi sesat!"

Tiba-tiba semua murid khususnya murid wanita entah itu kelas X, XI, dan bahkan XII dari arah barat, timur, selatan, maupun utara berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Histeris.. Sepertinya ada _sesuatu_ yang datang.

"Chanyeol sunbae datang.. Chanyeol sunbae datang…"

Dengan angkuhnya Chanyeol berjalan menerobos gerumbulan siswi-siswi genit sekolahnya. Seakan-akan ia adalah orang yang puaaaliiing tuaampaan se-dunia akhirat. Dan tak lupa pula dengan beberapa pria yang _ngakunya_ sama tampan nya dengan Chanyeol, mereka adalah Kai, Kris, Tao, Lay, Chen, dan yang terakhir adalah Suho. Mereka bertujuh –termasuk Chanyeol menamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan _Xotoy. _Yaaa.. geng_ Xotoy_, yang pastinya di ketuai oleh Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOLLL SUNBAENIM~~ AYO BERKENCAN DENGAN KU MALAM INI!"

"CHANYEOLLL.. SETELAH KITA LULUS NANTI, AYO KITA MENIKAHHH.. AKU AKAN MEMBUATKAN BANYAK ANAK UNTUKMU.."

"CHANYEEOLLL HYUUNG! BOLEH AKU MINTA RESEP AGAR BISA MENJADI _FAMOUS_ DAN TAMPAN SEPERTI MU~~?"

"CHANYEOLLL OPPAA~~ IBU KU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANMU.. SEKARANG JUGAA!"

Oh ayolah.. mungkin sebentar lagi kepala Chanyeol akan membesar dan pecah karena mendengar yang inti nya pujian-pujian dari manusia-manusia yang ada di belakang Chanyeol. _But_, ia bersama geng _Xotoy_ nya tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ruangan OSIS.

Sadar makhluk-makhluk genit itu tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghadap gerumbulan yang sedari tadi membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di ruang OSIS, makhluk-makhluk maniss~ . Jangan membuntuti ku yaa. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi.."

_**TING**_

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat siapapun yang melihat nya akan membutuhkan alat bantu oksigen untuk bernafas.

* * *

"Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini, Yeol. Aku bisa gila setiap hari di gerumbuli dengan makhluk-makhluk genit seperti mereka." Jong In mengawali pembicaraan di ruang OSIS. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada rapat OSIS, geng _Xotoy_ selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir kemari. Ya.. hanya sekedar untuk bertemu satu sama lain, dan melakukan hal tak penting lainnya.

"Pindah? Kita sudah kelas XII, _bro._ Masa-masa kita di sekolah ini tinggal sebentar lagi kan? Sayang sekali kalau di tinggalkan.." jawab Chanyeol

"Lagipula aku senang, senang sekali dengan makhluk-makhluk genit itu. Dengan adanya mereka, itu pertanda kalau aku cukup disegani di sekolah ini.." tambah Chanyeol.

"Dan mereka mengidolakan orang yang salah." saut Kris

"Idola mereka sangat _errrrrrr…._" saut Suho juga

"Heyyyy ingat! Tanpa sifat _errrrrr_ ku ini, kalian tidak akan paham materi tentang Reproduksi waktu kelas XI, iya kan? Heeuuhh.. untung saja waktu itu aku mau menjelaskan materi tersebut secara cuma-cuma kepada kalian.." Chanyeol mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Lantas, mereka-mereka yang berada di ruang OSIS waktu itu tertawa melihat bibir Chanyeol yang kerucut. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan..

* * *

"Kyungsoo.. Kau bisa tidak jelaskan aku materi tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi? Otak ku sama sekali tak cepat tangkap di materi ini.." rajuk Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo pada jam istirahat.

"Ahh~ maaf Baekhyunnie..aku tak bisa. Aku harus ke UKS. Hari ini jadwal jaga ku disana.." jawab Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Kyugsoo juga sangat malas dengan materi yang menurutnya_ menjijikan _itu.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menuju UKS sebelum Baekhyun merengek lagi padanya.

"Ah Sehun.. Kau pasti bisa kan menjelaskan materi tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi? Kau kan juara kelas. Pasti bisa _ dong_?" kali ini Baekhyun berpindah mendekati Sehun, sang juara kelas.

"Ba..Ba..Baekhyun.. Hachiiingggg!"

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

"Ku rasa aku harus ke UKS menjeput Kyungsoo. Aku flu.. Maaf Baekhyunnie~ aku tak bisa membantu mu.." Sehun buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Entah ia pergi kemana, yang penting tidak berada di dekat Baekhyun yang terus-terusan minta penjelasan tentang sistem Reproduksi. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, menurut Sehun materi kali ini bisa dibilang _menjijikan_ .

Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo merupakan _anak polos_ di kelasnya. Mereka selalu mengaku & berkata jujur saat mereka tak mengerjakan PR, selalu melaksanakan jadwal membersihkan kelas, dan tak pernah membantah pada guru. Murid yang lain belum tentu bisa bersikap seperti mereka bertiga. Kepolosan mereka membuat mereka sering di_bully _dan dibodohi oleh murid lain –tak perlu ku sebutkan contohnya.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling nya. Dia hanya sendiri.

Oh tidak.. Dia sedang berdua bersama seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku yang sangat belakang. Siswa itu tampak sibuk dengan komik yan saat ini tengah menguasai fikiran nya.

"Mungkin Lohan bisa membantu.." . Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati seorang siswa yang ada di belakang. Sebenarnya ia tak seberapa dekat dengan siswa ini. Tapi karena keadaan yang mendesak, menjadi sedikit_ sok kenal sok akrab_ tak jadi masalah kan?

"Lohaan.."

"Namaku Luhan, bodoh!"

"aa..ma..maaf."

"Ada apa?" siswa yang diketahui namanya adalah Luhan tersebut masih tetap tertuju pada komik yang ada pada genggaman nya. Ia tak melirik ke arah Baekhyun sedikit pun yang jelas-jelas berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan aku materi tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi manusia? Aku tak tau harus minta penjelasan pada siapa lagi. Hanya tinggal kau satu-satunya murid yang aku kenal di kelas ini."

"Kau tidak lihat hah kalau aku sibuk dengan pacarku ini?" –komik maksudnya.

"Ayolaah Lohaan.."

"Namaku Luhan! Sekali lagi kau menyebutku dengan sebutan _Lohan_ itu, akan ku gantung kau di tiang bendera."

"Haah terserah! Aku harus minta penjelasan ke siapa lagi? Kalau nilai Biologi ku di bawah 70 bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku di jadikan '_Baekhyun goreng_' oleh ibu ku dirumah." kata Baekhyun frustasi.

"Minta penjelasan ke Chanyeol hyung saja. Ku dengar ia ahli dalam bidang Biologi." Luhan mencoba memberi saran.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Iya Chanyeol hyung, siswa _ famous_ kelas XII-C itu. Biasanya jam segini ia ada di ruang OSIS. Kau temui saja dia kesana.."

"Tapi aku malu. Aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara padanya."

"Oooo~~ kau punya malu rupanya? Lebih baik malu, atau lebih baik jadi _'Baekhyun goreng_' ?"

Benar juga kata Luhan. Sedikit mengorbankan rasa malu mingkin tak masalah daripada harus jadi _Baekhyun goreng_ di rumah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung membawa semua bukunya yang bersangkutan dengan Biologi, lalu lari dengan cepat menuju ruang OSIS. Menemui Chanyeol..

"Ku harap setelah kau bertemu Chanyeol hyung, kau kembali dengan otak yang tetap waras, Baekhyun. Tidak sesat seperti Chanyeol hyung dan golongan _Xotoy_ nya"

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang tertutup. Ia tak yakin ada orang atau tidak di ruang OSIS tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

Seorang pria menyerupai tower pemancar berhasil membuka pintu yang tadi Baekhyun ketuk.

"Kau siapa? Ada apa kemari?" tanya tower pemancar –Kris

"a..aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol hyung.. aa maksudku Chanyeol sunbaenim. Kata temanku ia ada disini.."

"Ooo Chanyeol.. Masuk saja kalau begitu."

Pemancar tower mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang OSIS. Terdengar lumayan ramai di dalam ruangan OSIS. Mungkin ada sekitar 7 orang di dalam sana.

"Yeol, ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu."

"Siapa?"

"aa..aaku.. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku siswa kelas XI-B. Senang bertemu dengan mu, sunbaenim" Baekhyun mambungkuk 95 derajat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"aa~~ adik kelas rupanya.. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin, sunbae menjelaskan kepada ku tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi . Kata temanku, sunbae sangat ahli dalam bidang Biologi.."

**.**

**.**

"Sistem Reproduksi?" Suho heran.

"hah Sistem Reproduksi?" Tao tak kalah heran.

Sedetik menjadi hening, lalu detik selanjutnya di susul oleh lengkingan tawa dari mereka bertujuh –kecuali Baekhyun.

"Apa nya yang lucu? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kepolosannya.

"Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah saat bel pulang nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan tetang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi kepada mu."

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia tak ingin terlambat pada pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Chanyeol. Lalu ia melesat cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah, sesuai perintah Chanyeol saat tadi siang di ruang OSIS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menepati janjinya dengan Baekhyun. Ia pun datang ke taman belakang sekolah.

Hanya sendirian..

Tidak di temani anggota geng _Xotoy_ lain nya.

Chanyeol melihat ada seorang pria mungil duduk bersandar di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah. Dan ia yakin, itu pasti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya sendirian. Ia hanya di temani beberapa tumpuk buku yang berada manis di sampingnya.

"Baekhyuuuuun..." sapa Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Ia nampak mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeol sunbae. Ku kira kau tak akan datang kemari. Hehehe"

"Sebenarnya aku harus latihan basket dengan teman-teman. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat butuh penjelasan dari ku. Lagi pula hanya bolos sehari juga tak jadi masalah.." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana untuk memberi mu penjelasan?" tambah Chanyeol

"Hyukjae songsaenim sudah menjelaskan bagaimana proses penyatuan sel sperma dengan sel lain sehingga membentuk janin. Aku sangat sangat sangat tidak mengerti tentang materi ini.."

"Ohh~~ materi tentang itu ya? Khusus materi itu, sebenarnya butuh praktek. Kalau hanya sekedar teori, aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mengerti."

–Kalian mengerti kan apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol barusan?–

'Ohh Baekhyunnie yang malang.. Kau terlalu polos! Teralu bodoh pula.' batin Chanyeol

"Butuh praktek ya? Jadi semua buku yang aku bawa ini tak di perlukan?"

"Tidak perlu buku untuk materi ini."

"Lalu kapan sunbae dan aku bisa mem-praktekan nya?" tanya Baekhyun kelewat polos.

"Terserah kau saja.. Kapan pun itu aku bisa mem-praktekan nya, asalkan kau juga ikut dengan ku.."

**.**

**.**

Oh Tuhaaan.. Chanyeol baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Baekhyun tadi siang, bukan? Dan kini dengan mudahnya ia berkata pada Baekhyun '_Kapan pun itu aku bisa mem-praktekan nya, asalkan kau juga ikut dengan ku.._'

Terbuat dari apa otak Chanyeol? Kenapa ia begitu mesum?

Park Chanyeol... Kau benar-benar pria _**errrrrr**..._

"Bisa tidak mulai besok sunbae mengajari ku?"

"Oh tentu bisa. Besok waktu ku sangat luang."

"Ahhh terima kasih banyak sunbaeeee. Pantas saja banyak yang mengidolakan mu. Ternyata kau orang nya sangat baik.." tanpa sadar Baekhyun meraih tubuh Chanyeol. Mendekapnya gemas ke dalam pelukan mungilnya.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Iya sama-sama.." jawab Chanyeol seraya membalas pelukan Baekhyun, dan mengelus punggung pria mungil itu.

'BYUUUN BAEKHYUNN! SIAPA YANG KAU PELUK, _EOH_?' . Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aa..ahhh.. Ma-maaf sunbae. Aku terlalu senang.."

"Hahaha, oh iya asal kau ketahui, sebelum kita mem-praktekan materi itu, kau perlu mempelajari bagaimana cara nya agar lawan praktek mu tertarik dan mau melakukan _itu _denganmu. Lawan praktek mu adalah aku. Kau harus membuatku tertarik dan ter-rangsang."

"Ter-rangsang? Cara nya?"

"Begini contohnya.."

Chanyeol memulai aksi nya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Secara tiba-tiba ia merengkuh Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya yang sangat di idamkan-idamkan banyak siswi di sekolah.

Sikap Chanyeol sangat membuat Baekhyun bingung tujuh turunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sunbae?"

"Sekarang kau cium leherku!" paksa Chanyeol.

"Yaak! Apa-apaan?! Aku tidak mau!" ronta Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menahannya. Menahan Baekhyun agar tetap berada dalam dekapan nya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku juga tidak mau mengajari mu Biologi. Pilih mana? Cium selama beberapa detik atau nilai Biologi mu jelek?"

Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain. Daripada nilai Biologinya jelek, dan berkahir menjadi _Baekhyun goreng _di rumah, Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Tak ada salahnya bukan mencoba hal yang belum pernah di lakukan? Toh, Baekhyun juga belum pernah mencium leher seseorang.

Baekhyun mengecup leher Chanyeol selama beberapa detik. Ia dapat merasakan keringat Chanyeol yang sedikit mengalir disitu.

Walaupun hanya kecupan di leher yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol, hal itu sudah mampu membuat _adik kecil _milik Chanyeol sedikit berdiri.

Chanyeol merasa kegelian menerjang seluruh anggota tubuhnya. "Gigit telingaku.. Jilat yak..Jilaat.." Chanyeol nampak begitu bersemangat dan memaksa.

Baekhyun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menuruti setiap perintah yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"YAAAK.. KAU MENGGIGIT TELINGAKU TERLALU KERAS, BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT ULANGI LAGI SAMPAI KAU BENAR-BENAR BISA MELAKUKAN NYA!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**a/n : **Hai..Hai..

Ini author dateng bawa BaekYeol pairing *ye iyelah kan author BaekYeol shipper* XD

Dan kali ini rated M, kekekeke~~

Fanfic ini muncul karena Raka hyung, dia saranin & ngebet banget suruh author buat fanfic beginian. Tanpa** Raka hyung **#males banget panggil oppa-_- , fanfic ini gak akan muncul. Hehehehe :p

Terima kasih banyak dehh buat Raka hyung mwaaaaah :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

eh iyaa, gimana fanfic nya? Hancur kah? wkwkwk :D

maklumin yaah readersnim, author bikin nih chapter pertama pas lagi ada Ujian Ekonom. Jadi maaf-maaf ajelah kalo bahasanya ancur seancur ancurnya /?.

But, **RnR **tetap berlaku yaah^^

Karena **review** dari kalian sangatlah berharga buat author :))

1 **REVIEW** dari kalian sangat menentukan kelangsungan hidup fanfic ini. Kalo pada gak minat, gak _srek_, gak _ ngeh_ sama fanfic ini, bilang author ya;) Author akan men-delete nya;)

Sekali lagi, jangan lupakan **REVIEW **okeee?:)

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle ** **:** **Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males panggil oppa-.-**

**Rated : M! N **(**N**gaco)

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak_ oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat _ famous _dan berotak _**errrrr**_ itu…

**WARNING ! MEREKA DI SINI OOC SEKALEEE! TYPO'S MUNGKIN SELALU NYEMPIL [?]**

* * *

Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, author mau ucapin BIG TERIMA KASIH buat **baekhyunniewife**, **KeziaLie3108**, **aiiu d'freaky,** **ParkOna**, **Happybacon, Michelle kim**, **itsmeFany**, **Nada Lim**, **teleportbabies**, **ByunnaPark**, **Unnamed EXOstand**, **kaisooism**, **ritaanjani4**, **dobichan**, **clowny. newby**, **baekggu**, **indaah. cqupp**, **matokeke**, **7D**, **BaekYeoleuuu**, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **BaekStreet, Ciachunyoo**, **sweetyYeollie**, **yeye**, **happyvirustoto, ****The Biggest Fan of Yunjae, **dan **anu ***ini pen name nya menggoda author banget-.-* yang udah mau meninggalkan_** review **_di chapter pertama. Xixi.. author jadi makin semangat dehh habis baca review dari kalian xD . Tapi maaf banget author gak bisa bales review dari kalian satu persatu. Soalnya waktunya mepet banget ;3 , author lagi banyak tugas *plok* #jadinya curhat-_- . Tapi insyallah di chapter selanjutnya, review-review dari kalian author balesin deh ;)

Oh iya, yang pasti terima kasih juga buat yang udah **follow **dan **favori****t **fanfic ini :** *civok basah*

Terima Kasih buat semuanya ajadeh sekalian. Tanpa adanya kalian, mungkin fanfic ini tidak akan bertahan hidup xD

**SELAMAT MEMBACA~~**

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari yang _merdeka_ bagi sebagian murid Sekolah Menengah di Seoul. Karena pada hari Sabtu, jam sekolah tidak penuh. Mereka hanya bertemu dengan beberapa mata pelajaran yang membosankan, lalu pulang sekitar jam 10 siang.

Sama seperti murid yang lainnya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung mengemasi buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja dan loker mejanya. Ia tampak terburu-buru. Seperti tak mau terlambat karena sesuatu.

"Baekhyun.. ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Ku dengar, ada diskon besar-besaran di Toko Buku Sooman. Beli dua buku, gratis tiga buku sekaligus." kata Kyungsoo

"Ahh maaf, Kyung. Hari ini aku tak bisa. Aku ada les private. Les private Biologi."

"Les private? Sejak kapan kau les? Biologi? Kan masih ada pelajaran yang lebih susah dari Biologi. Kenapa kau malah les private Biologi?"

"Karena kau tak mau mengajariku kemarin, yasudah aku les private saja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Kyung. Dadaaaaaa~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Ck.. kau fikir aku tak tau apa alasanmu tiba-tiba les private Biologi? Baekhyun..Baekhyun.. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih bodoh daripada aku" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap miris Baekhyun yang saat ini kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol sunbaeeeee…." teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol dan geng _Xotoy_ nya dari kejauhan. Lalu Baekhyun menghampiri mereka-mereka.

"Hari ini sunbae jadi mengajariku tentang sistem Reproduksi kan?"

"Ahh tentu. Kita belajar di rumahku saja. Kebetulan Ayah dan Ibu ku sedang bekerja. Jadi kita bisa lebih ber-konsentrasi untuk belajar sistem Reproduksinya.." jawab Chanyeol tetap dengan beribu _modus_.

"Baiklah. Aku menuruti sunbae saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengajarimu."

"aa..aku pulang dengan sunbae?"

"Lalu dengan siapa lagi? Masa dengan _Mpok Nori_? Ayo.. hari ini mendung lumayan tebal. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sakit setelah ini karena kehujanan"

"Jja Baekhyun-ah.. Ikut saja dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan mengajarimu banyak hal setelah sampai di rumahnya nanti. Kkkk~~" Suho mencoba menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Shut! Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia? Mulutmu ini ember sekali ternyata.." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan memang benar? Baekhyun akan mengetahui banyak hal setelah kau mengajarinya tentang— yaaaaak! Appo!" Chanyeol berhasil menginjak kaki Suho cukup keras. Membuat kata-kata yang dimaksud tadi menjadi terpotong.

"Ayo pulang, Baekhyun. Di sini banyak _provokator sesat_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sengaja membawa motor hari ini. Walaupun hanya motor, tapi ini cukup keren. Modelnya lebih terkesan _maco_ –yaa kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana bentuk motornya— . Chanyeol fikir ia akan bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun jika menunggangi motor daripada mobil yang biasanya ia kendarai.

Haaaah?

Apa-apaan ini?

Bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun?

Ada apa denganmu, Park Chanyeol?

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Jujur, ia sangat canggung terhadap posisi nya sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Posisi Baekhyun sekarang adalah duduk _mepet _dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, dan otomatis menyentuh paha Chanyeol juga. Lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol sengaja menambah kecepatan berkendaranya dan sesekali mengerem motornya secara mendadak. Hal itu membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun sesekali tak sengaja menyentuh _adik kecil _ milik Chanyeol. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun pasti akan berkata "Ma-maaf, sunbae. Tanganku tak sengaja melakukan nya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Padahal hatinya berkata 'Sebenarnya sengaja juga tidak masalah sih, Baekhyun_'_.

Chanyeol kembali menambah kecepatan motornya. Hari ini mendung begitu tebal. Di tambah lagi gerimis mulai turun, membasahi kota Seoul dan sekitarnya.

"Baekhyuuun.. Ini sudah gerimis. Kita berhenti saja yaa.. Tunggu sampai reda."

"Kita terus saja, sunbae.. Daripada nanti hujannya bertambah deras. Lagipula aku kan pakai Helm ini. Kepalaku tidak akan basah _kok_ ."

"Baiklah. Aku menuruti mau mu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerimis pun saat ini semakin deras. Berganti menjadi _Hujan_ .

Karena Chanyeol menuruti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi, ia pun meneruskan laju motornya.

Sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol, mereka berdua dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Untung saja tas sekolah milik mereka berdua telah di lindungi oleh lapisan yang menyerupai _jas hujan_. Jadi buku-buku yang mereka bawa tidak menjadi basah kuyup juga.

Baekhyun tertidur. Yaa ia tertidur. Tertidur dengan keadaan masih memakai helm di kepalanya, masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, dan pastinya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol.

Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun..

Sekarang sedang Hujan!

Dan yang kau gunakan untuk sandaran kepala mu itu bukan kasur!

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tampaknya Baekhyun sangat menikmati kasur barunya –maksudnya Chanyeol—. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Untung saja tubuh Baekhyun tak terlalu tinggi dan tak terlalu berat.

* * *

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang nya yang lumayan luas. Baekhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol menelan _saliva_ nya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terebah diatas ranjangnya. Lekukan tubuh Baekhyun begitu jelas di mata Chanyeol karena seragam sekolah yang Baekhyun kenakan basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

Ini begitu menggoda.

Chanyeol tak kuat lagi.

Ahh Chanyeol kuatkan iman mu! Kau baru mengenal Baekhyun, masa secepat ini kau jadikan Baekhyun sebagai _sasaran_ mu?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Belum sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Melihat seragam Baekhyun yang basah kuyup seperti itu, Chanyeol jadi tersadar.. Setidaknya ia harus mengganti seragam basah yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan baju yang lebih hangat. Chanyeol tak mau membuat anak orang sakit flu setelah ini.

Ia mengambil 1 kaos nya yang seukuran dengan tubuh Baekhyun, 1 celana pendek selutut, dan 1 celana dalam di dalam lemarinya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya.

Di lepaskannya satu-persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun telah bertelanjang dada. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menelan _saliva_ nya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol berpindah ke bagian bawah. Ia menurunkan _resleting_ celana Baekhyun ke bawah. Lalu ia melepaskan celana Baekhyun.

Matanya terbuka lebar setelah melihat Baekhyun hanya memakai celana dalam. Celana dalam berwarna Kuning. Karena warnanya kuning, bagian yang menonjol itu jadi sedikit terlihat jelas. Chanyeol tak percaya kalau _milik Baekhyun_ ternyata lumayan besar juga.

Untuk ketiga kali nya Chanyeol menelan _saliva_ nya kembali.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol langsung menarik secara perlahan celana dalam Baekhyun ke bawah. Belum sempat Chanyeol melihat pemandangan indah, tiba-tiba…

**.**

**.**

"YAAAKKK! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun karena tangan Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh _adik kecil_ nya. Otomatis ia kaget..

"Aku hanya mau menggantikan baju mu, itu saja."

"Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri. Kenapa tak membangunkan ku?"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu tidur mu, Baekhyunnie.."

"aaa begitu ya?"

"Iya maafkan aku.."

"ahh tak masalah, sunbae. Terima Kasih sudah mau menggantikan baju ku."

"ya? Kau berterima kasih?"

"Iya aku berterima kasih karena kau mau menggantikan baju ku. Ada yang salah?"

"ahh ti..tidak. Jja pakai baju ini kalau kau tak mau masuk angin." Chanyeol menyodorkan kaos, celana, dan sebuah celana dalam ke Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak sadar kalau ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol daritadi dalam keadaan hampir telanjang.

Baekhyun mengambilnya, dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Testis _menghasilkan cairan _sperma _melalui proses_ meiosis_. _Skrotom _adalah pembungkus _Testis_. _Penis_ menyalurkan sperma ke dalam vagina. Lalu sel sperma akan menyatu dengan sel telur. Dan terbentuklah janin yang akan berkembang menjadi bayi. Kurang lebih seperti itu prosesnya." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar kepada Baekhyun. Kini mereka sedang belajar berdua di kamar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

"aa..aku belum mengerti. Hehehe"

"Hhhhh~ ternyata kau memang benar-benar lebih butuh praktek daripada teori." kata Chanyeol sedikit frustasi karena melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mengerti materi semudah ini –menurut Chanyeol—

"ya sudah..kita praktek saja sekarang."

**.**

**.**

Apaa?

Praktek sekarang?

Kau bodoh atau idiot, Byun Baekhyun?

Jujur, saat ini Chanyeol sangat belum siap untuk memberikan praktek tentang hal _itu _kepada Baekhyun

"Bagaimana mau praktek! Merangsang ku kemarin saja kau gagal melakukannya!"

"Apa tak ada cara lain untuk merangsang selain cara yang kemarin?"

"Sebenarnya ada banyak."

"Contohnya?"

"Ciuman.."

"Ciuman bisa merangsang?"

"Tentu bisa. Kau sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Belum hehehe. Coba sunbae praktekan pada ku sekarang.."

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun?! Are you serious?

Kau tak bercanda kan?

Ciuman pun kau minta di praktekan oleh Chanyeol?

Kau ini niat menggoda Chanyeol atau kau memang terlalu idiot, polos dan bodoh?

"Kalau mau ku praktekan, buka mulutmu sekarang." perintah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Membuat Chanyeol lama-kelamaan menjadi frustasi akut karena kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah lebar-lebar, Byun Baekhyun! Sedikit saja.."

"Seperti ini?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit sekarang.

"Nah itu baru benar. Sekarang pejamkan mata mu.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau pejamkan mata mu, ini akan terasa lebih manis."

"Ahh baiklah."

"Aku mulai sekarang ya.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa pula ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun yang selalu menuruti apapun itu yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah rupawan nya. Membiarkan wajah imut Baekhyun diterpa hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol. Chanyeol sengaja tak memejamkan matanya, ia ingin tau bagaimana setiap lekuk dari bagian wajah Baekhyun dengan posisi sedekat ini.

Setelah itu, berhasil lah bibir tebal Chanyeol menaut bibir atas yang tipis milik Baekhyun. Kedua mata Chanyeol tetap terbuka. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun yang menutupi mata indahnya.

Entahlah.. apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam, tanpa melakukan apapun kepada bibir Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas sudah di raihnya. Karena Chanyeol diam saja, Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Baekhyun juga dapat dengan jelas melihat mata Chanyeol.

Kedua mata manusia itu saling bertemu. Saling memandang satu sama lain..

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasakan ada yang aneh dari dada nya. Tepatnya di bagian jantung. Jantung itu terasa berdenyut dan berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, seperti mencoba menerobos dan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan bibir mereka tetap bertaut.

Kedua mata mereka masih tetap saling bertemu..

Tanpa sadar ada sesosok bertubuh mungil –tepatnya pria berutubuh mungil— mengintip apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan sedari tadi dari pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol lupa tak mengunci pintu depan, jadi dengan enaknya seseorang yang tak di undang itu masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol dan mengamati apa yang sudah Chanyeol & Baekhyun lakukan barusan di dalam kamar. Pria mungil itu mengepalkan tangan kiri nya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat begitu saja keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya siapa pria mungil itui?

Kenapa dia begitu lancang sekali memasuki rumah Chanyeol tanpa izin sang empunya?

"Sepertinya ada yang melihat kita.." kata Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tautan nya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ayo lanjutkan lagi! Kau belum membuatku ter-rangsang, Baek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_and to be continued.._**

* * *

**a/n : **Hai..Haiii..

Chapter 2 udah update nih^^ update kilat kan? hehehe :p

Yang view udah lebih dari 1.700, ayo dongg yang review juga harus lebih banyak lagi :D

Oh iya kemaren ada yang PM, sebenarnya author ini umur berapa?

Author kelahiran '98 :) masih muda, masih imut, masih kecil, dan masih polos #jeduaak

**INGAT! RnR** tetap berlaku ya kalo emang mau di lanjut xixixi #maksa dikit :p

Sekali lagi, **REVIEW** dari kalian sangat menentukan kelangsungan hidup fanfic ini. So, jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaaaaaaaaaa:))

**.**

**.**

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaaaaa:******


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle ** **:** **Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males panggil oppa-.-**

**Rated : M! N **(**N**gaco)

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak_ oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat _ famous _dan berotak _**errrrr**_ itu…

**WARNING ! MEREKA DI SINI OOC SEKALEEE! ****TYPO'S**** SELALU ADA, DAN ****NC**** MUNGKIN SELALU NYEMPIL [?]**

* * *

BIG TERIMA KASIH lagi buat **fantaosticpanda, aiiu d'freaky, ritaanjani4, ZEN97, baekggu, baekyeolidiots, indaah. cqupp, itsmeFany, dewo1804, BaekYeoleuuu, shinelightseeker, ParkOna, RaniWook of RanDah, exindira, Michelle kim, SimbaRella, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, cho cheonsa, ShinJiWoo920202, Ajunnyonyo, baekhyunniewife, dobichan, dragon bacon, ByunnaPark, pandarkn, BaekStreet, Amortentia Chan, the Flame Mr. Park, Tsuki Janko, I was a Dreamer, CussonsBaekBy, babybyunsoo, pujochi exo, Keepbeef Chiken** Chubu, dan anuyang sudah bersedia tinggalkan sepucuk Review *alah* di chapter sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi author gak bisa bales review kalian satu-persatu, review kalian panjang bener sehh kayak kereta, kan author jadi gundah gulana buat ngebales reviewnya *heaaak-_-* .

Sesuai intruksi dari Raka hyung semalem dan sesuai permintaan pelanggan /?, chapter ini mungkin ada sedikit adegan NC nya ya, cuma **sedikit** loh ya xD. Jadi, plisssssss buat yang merasa masih di bawah umur *woy,lu juga masih dibawah umur thor! xD*, author harap jangan baca. Author yang kece dunia akhirat ini gak mau ngerusak otak kalian yang masih suci *jadi otak gua udah kga suci gituh?* #pokplok

Wokeeeeeww mungkin segitu saja acara bacotisasi bersama author, dadaaaaaah~~ *loh :o*

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI /?**

* * *

"_Kau bisa ungkapkan rasa terima kasih, rasa sedihmu, atau rasa penyesalanmu dengan banyak hal.."_

"_Dengan ciuman contohnya.."_

"_Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah mau mengajarkan materi ini.."_

"_Dan sekarang ayo cium aku. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih dari mu untuk ku.."_

"_Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan memanggilmu 'Baekkie' dan kau memanggilku 'Hyung'. Ku rasa kita bisa lebih dekat & akrab dengan panggilan itu."_

_Dan kembali bersatulah kedua bibir mereka. Kedua insan itu lama-kelamaan menyukai situasi seperti sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Chapter 3]**

Baekhyun ada di Perpustakaan. Ia mengambil tempat paling belakang untuk ia duduki. Mungkin dengan duduk di belakang, Baekhyun akan lebih bisa berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa tumpuk buku yang diambilnya dari rak-rak yang tersedia.

Fikiran Baekhyun kembali melayang. Otaknya sama sekali tak tertuju pada buku yang berisi jejeran hangul di hadapannya. Justru ia malah tertuju pada perkataan seseorang yang berhasil meraup bibirnya semalam, yang berhasil membuat fikirannya melayang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, hyung kesayangannya.

Beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tampak selalu bersama. Entah itu bersama geng _Xotoy _yang tentunya di ketuai oleh Chanyeol, atau hanya berdua saja. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belajar bersama. Chanyeol mengajari Baekhyun materi Biologi, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengajari Chanyeol materi Fisika –faktanya Baekhyun pintar Fisika, dan Chanyeol memang agak dungu dalam dunia Fisika—.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kembali merona padam mengingat setiap kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan kemarin malam saat mereka belajar bersama, sebelum Chanyeol meraih bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"_Dan sekarang ayo cium aku. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih dari mu untuk ku.."_

"Saat kau tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku, jujur aku malu _sih _hyung. Aku sengaja tidak mencium mu duluan. Aku akui aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau kecewa karena ciuman payah ku.." entah dengan siapa Baekhyun berbicara. Yang jelas ia hanya sendirian di Perpustakaan.

"Ahh tapi beberapa detik kemudian ternyata kau malah menyambarku duluan. Aku semakin malu.."

"Anehnya lagi, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku. Tapi aku cukup menyukainya _kok _. Aku suka saat detak jantungku berpacu seperti semalam. Xixixixi~~" Baekhyun terkekeh geli sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Perpustakaan cukup sepi. Hanya ada Baekhyun, beberapa siswi yang lebih memilih _ngerumpi_ di sudut Perpustakaan, dan tentunya tak lupa pula si penjaga Perpustakaan yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk di sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur.

Baekhyun fokus lagi ke buku yang ada di hadapannya, walau sebenarnya fikirannya tetap tertuju pada Chanyeol _sih._

"Heehhhnn..Hennnntikanhhh.."

Baekhyun menghentikan fokusnya. Ia mendengar suara desahan aneh dari rak yang ada di sampingnya. Walaupun itu hanya berupa desahan, tapi suara berat itu begitu familiar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, hyung!"

"Iyaaahh…ahhgg maafkan akuuuhh.."

"Kau bilang aku ini pacarmu kan? Lalu apa maksud dari ciuman mu dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu itu? Baekhyun itu bodoh. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Apalagi soal sex!"

"Akuhh hanya mengajari Baekhyun. Tidakhh lebihhh…ahrhhhh"

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat pemilik suara berat yang begitu familiar di telinganya itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang terkulai lemah dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak buku yang ada di belakangnya. Ia bersama seorang pria mungil yang sekarang tengah berada di tengah selangkangan Chanyeol. Pria itu membuka zipper celana Chanyeol secara paksa, menggenggam penis Chanyeol, dan menyiksanya. Yaa menyiksanya..

Pria itu terus-terusan mencengkram dan menarik-narik penis milik Chanyeol, bukan nya membuat nikmat tapi perlakuan pria ini begitu menyiksa Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol tampak sangat berwarna merah pekat. Dan sebentar lagi pasti akan mengeluarkan darah.

Baekhyun melihat semua adegan itu sangat jelas dengan matanya. Matanya tak mampu berkedip karena melihat perlakuan pria itu pada Chanyeol. Dan baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun melihat penis milik orang lain selain miliknya sendiri.

"Tolonghhh hentikaanhh.. Ini sakithh.." desah Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Hyu..hyung.." ucap Baekhyun pelan saat mengintip adegan mesum antara Chanyeol dgn seorang pria itu. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisi mengintipnya lalu ia cepat-cepat menghampiri dan berniat menolong Chanyeol yang saat itu sungguh tersiksa.

Tapi aksi Baekhyun gagal. Sebuah tangan kekar berhasil menarik tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba, lalu tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut Baekhyun.

Kris.. Ia berhasil menahan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan mereka seperti itu.." bisik Kris tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dan itu merupakan bagian yang paling sensitiv dari tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun agak merinding kegelian akibat bisikan Kris.

"tapi itu.. Pria itu.. Dia siapa? Cepat tolong Chanyeol hyung.."

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya tapi jangan di tempat ini."

"Tolong Chanyeol hyung dulu! Apa kau tak kasihan—"

"Ku bilang biarkan mereka seperti itu!"

Baekhyun menunduk takut karena bentakan dari Kris. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi menyerupai tower pemancar ditambah lagi suara menggelegar yang Kris miliki, semua itu semakin menambah kesan 'garang' dalam diri Kris.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia kekasih Chanyeol hyung, begitu?" Baekhyun mengawali pembicaraan nya. Kini ia bersama Kris di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka hanya berdua. Dan untungnya, hari ini semua guru sedang ada rapat mendadak bersama Kepala Yayasan Sekolah. Jadi, Baekhyun dan Kris bisa leluasa mengobrol di taman tanpa diburu bel masuk kelas.

"Iya, dia kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berhubungan sejak lama."

"ooo~~ Chanyeol hyung sudah punya kekasih ya? Huuh payah."

"Payah? Maksudmu?"

"aa..a..maksudku.. Chanyeol hyung tak pernah berbicara tentang kekasihnya padaku. Itu kan payah namanya." jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Chanyeol selalu menjaga perasaan orang. Mungkin ia tak mau membuatmu terganggu hanya karena ia terlalu banyak bicara tentang kekasihnya."

"Benar juga. Siapa nama kekasihnya?"

"Namanya Xi—"

**DRRRRRTT..DRRRRTTTT…**

Terasa ada sumber getaran dari saku celana Baekhyun. Menandakan ada satu pesan yang berhasil masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun. Dan semua itu membuat kalimat yang Kris ucapkan barusan menjadi terpotong.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya. Meraih benda canggih berbentuk pesegi panjang itu. Ia tekejut menatap layar ponselnya.

**From : Chanyeolnyeol park**

_Baekkie, bisakah kau ke UKS sekarang?_

_Tolong aku…_

"Siapa, Baek?" tanya Kris merasa penasaran dengan siapa yang mengirim pesan ke ponsel Baekhyun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Dadaaaaa~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia buru-buru menuju UKS, sesuai yang diminta Chanyeol melalui pesan singkatnya tadi.

Baekhyun selalu menuruti apapun itu yang diperintahkan dan diminta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sungguh anak yang baik.

Dan polos…

"Ya sampai jumpa lagi.." Kris membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol mengganggu pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. 'Padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengan mu, Baek.'

* * *

"Hyung kenapa?" Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang UKS. Ia sedikit mengelus surai cokelat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat merasa amat nyaman jika Baekhyun berbuat selembut ini padanya.

Mereka hanya berdua di UKS yang pintunya tertutup—Chanyeol sengaja menutupnya—. Sebenarnya ada Kyungsoo tadi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang UKS karena tak mau mengganggu pembicaraan antara Chanyeol & Baekhyun.

"ngg.. ngg .. Sepertinya kaki ku terbuka terlalu lebar saat pemanasan sebelum bermain basket tadi. Dan sekarang daerah selangkangan ku terasa nyeri. Penis ku juga.." jawab Chanyeol berbohong. Baekhyun tau kalau apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan sangat berbeda dari yang ia lakukan di Perpustakaan tadi. Tapi Baekyun tak mempedulikan itu. Ia lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang yang hanya memakai celana _boxer_.

"Mangkanya.. Lain kali berhati-hati kalau melakukan kegiatan. Aku takut kalu hyung sakit. Kalau hyung sakit kan tidak ada lagi yang mengajariku Biologi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baekkie. Aku akan sembuh, jika kau membantuku. Bisa bantu aku kan?"

"Apapun itu aku akan membantumu, hyung."

"Janji? Oke kalau begitu tolong kau pijat-pijat penis ku. Penisku nyeri sekali. Siapa tau setelah kau memijatnya rasa nyerinya akan sedikit hilang."

"MWO?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

Baekhyun saja tak pernah berfikir untuk memijat-mijat penisnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia memijat-mijat penis milk orang lain? Milik Chanyeol pula.

"Kenapa, Baek? Kau tidak mau melakukannya ya? Ya sudah tidak—"

"Ti..tidak hyung. Aku mau _kok._"

Tanpa menunggu intruksi dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menarik _boxer_ sekaligus celana dalam milik Chanyeol ke bawah. Terlihat lah _adik besar _milik Chanyeol menyumbul keluar. Warnanya merah pekat, mungkin itu akibat kejadian yang di Perpustakaan tadi.

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya. Ia kaget akan keadaan penis Chanyeol yang begitu memprihatinkan.

"Bagaimana caranya hyung?"

"Tinggal pijat saja. Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan."

Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang sebentar lagi tidak suci itu ke arah penis Chanyeol. Ia sedikit gemetar, begitu pula dengan penis milik Chanyeol.

"aww..ahhh.. Ba..Baek.. Lagihh..Lebihh cepaatthh.." desahan-desahan mulai meronta keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergelinjang ria ketika tangan kanan&kiri nan halus milik Baekhyun sedikit memijat ujung&pangkal penisnya.

"Lebih cepathhh Baekhh..Lebih cepatthhh.."

Baekhyun tampak kesusahan dengan posisnya sekarang yang ada di sisi ranjang. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik ke atas ranjang, menyusul Chanyeol. Ia menumpukan pantatnya ke kedua paha Chanyeol yang sedikit tertutup

"ahhhhhhh Baeeekkhh.. Ini nikmat sekaliihhh. Lanjutkannhh.." Chanyeol semakin mendesah hebat ketika Baekhyun mempercepat tempo pijatannya.

"Hyung.. Berdiri hyung.. Itu kenapa berdiri?"

Tak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru membalikan posisinya. Kini Baekhyun berada di bawah tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, dengan tiba-tiba ia melumat bibir Baekhyun yang tampak berwarna pink. Menambah kesan imut Baekhyun.

Dipaksanya Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya agar Chanyeol dapat menjalajahi langit-langit mulut Baekhyun yang tampak terasa basah dan hangat.

"Hyung..mppphhh—" lidah Chanyeol memaksa menerobos ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menjilat langit-langit mulut Baekhyun.

Di rasa Baekhyun sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Terima kasih, Baekkie.." Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun walau hanya sekilas.

Ia memberi Baekhyun kecupan.

Karena apa? Karena menurut Chanyeol ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Baekhyun hanya lewat kecupan sekilas. Yaa **hanya lewat kecupan sekilas..**

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kedua pipinya hanya bisa mengeluarkan 1 warna, yaitu merah.

Oke, ini begitu konyol.

Mereka melakukan adegan tak senonoh tapi mengasyikan itu di dalam ruang UKS?

Dan parahnya lagi, ada segelintir mungkin enam orang yang sedang _menguping _desahan-desahan yang Chanyeol timbulkan akibat kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang ada didalam?" tanya Suho masih tetap menempelkan daun telinganya di pintu UKS.

"Chanyeol.." jawab Kai santai.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Chen ikut-ikutan menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu UKS.

"Kau ini seperti tak tau Chanyeol saja." jawab Tao datar.

Kris, ia hanya diam dengan wajah datar di belakang teman-temannya yang penasaran dengan kegiatan apa yang Chanyeol & Baekhyun lakukan di dalam ruangan.

"Aku pulang duluan." Kris langsung berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan desahan-desahan yang ada dalam ruang UKS.

"Ada apa dengan Kris?" tanya Lay sambil menatap punggung Kris yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Entahlah.." Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya.

* * *

_**and to be continued..**_

* * *

**a/n : **Halohaaaaa~~~ Chapter 3 udah update nih.

Tuh..udah ada NC nya kan? Seneng kan? Hayoo ngaku dehh ngaku.. #di gampar readers.

Author sadar chapter ini pendek banget. Iye kaga? ;((

Jangan salahin author ya, ini semua Raka hyung yang nyuruh. Dia nyuruh author buat nge-updatein chapter ini cuma segini doang. Huhuhuuhu u_u

Oh iya, gimana chapternya? NC-nya kurang hot membahana kah? Kurang to twiit kah? Hohoho maklumin yah, author kan masih polos jdi kga bisa buat NC yg hot membahana #jeduakduakduak-_-

Yang udah terlanjur baca, gak sengaja baca, dan di takdirkan terdampar /? di chapter ini, jangan lupa **Review** yaa:'))

Tidak ada yang namanya _**silent readers **_dalam kamus besar author *civok*

oh iya satu lagi, author mau hiatus sampe tgl 11 Desember (ada UAS soalnya xD). Jadi updatenya gak bisa kilat :((

Maapin ya readers dan chingurss sekalian :((

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa.. Dadaaaaaah~~~ :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males panggil oppa-.-**

**Rated : M! N (N**gaco**)**

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak _oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat famous dan berotak errrrr itu…

**WARNING [!] OOC! TYPO'S SELALU ADA, NC MUNGKIN SELALU NYEMPIL**

* * *

Spesial Thank's buat **exindira, ****Amortentia Chan, ****Putry. KyusungKrishun, ****dobichan, ****ritaanjani4, indaah. cqupp, Nada Lim, Aul Ondubu,****the Flame Mr. Park, diamonds, funnyhunny,** **baekyeolidiots, aliensparkdobi, ParkOna, ByunnaPark, pandarkn, pujochi exo, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, kharisma shima, babybyunsoo, Happybacon, dobipark, Kim Eun Seob, baekggu, baekhyunniewife, Tsuki Janko, ShinJiWoo920202, ferina. refina, BaekYeoleuuu, Miss. Stephanie1603,****realkkeh,** dan **maichannie26** yang sudah **Review **di chapter sebelumnya. Love u all~~ tanpa review ato dukungan dari kalian, mungkin nih ff bakalan gak bertahan hidup dah-_-. Aku pengennya balesin review dari kalian, tapi waktunya mepet banget sumpah :3. Tapi review dari kalian udah aku baca semuaaanyaa kok, dan itu nambah semangat banget pas otakku lagi buntu ide. Gini ajadeh, buat yang mau reviewnya aku bales sertain '_**Reply me**_' di bawah review kalian. Ntar aku usahain bales ke akun kalian masing-masing. Oke? ^^

Wokeeeew segitu aja cuap-cuapnya xD

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI [?]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku menyukaimu, Baek"_

"_Ini bukan hanya sekedar kagum. Ini cinta.."_

"_Aku tau mungkin kau menyukai Chanyeol, dan pastinya tidak akan lama lagi Chanyeol juga akan menyukai mu.."_

"_Aku tak peduli itu.."_

"_Yang penting aku sudah menyatakannya padamu. Hatiku sudah lumayan lega.."_

"_Kau menerimaku, aku bersyukur. Tapi kalau sebaliknya, aku juga akan bersyukur. Yaa.. bersyukur masih bisa melihat dan menjadi sahabat dari sosok yang berhasil membuatku terkagum-kagum.."_

"_Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai besok malam. Dan aku harap itu jawaban jujur dari hatimu."_

_Semua itu Kris ucapkan dengan keberaniannya yang sudah terkumpul di depan Baekhyun. Lalu ia beranikan diri untuk mengecup sekilas bibir pink milik Baekhyun saat di koridor sekolah yang sepi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun terkejut? Itu sudah pasti._

_Kris adalah orang kedua yang memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Baekhyun—nomor satu sudah pasti Chanyeol—._

_Kris juga manusia. Wajar saja kalau dia tak kuat lagi menahan rasa yang menggebu-gebu saat berada bersama, bertatapan langsung, dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun. _

_Setiap manusia punya hati. Dan hati akan terasa lebih lengkap jika di isi dengan Cinta.._

_Kris berharap hatinya bisa terisi dengan Cinta.._

_Cinta dari Baekhyun tentunya.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

* * *

"Kami sudah resmi berpacaran." Kris merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan lengan kirinya. Dengan sangat bangga ia menunjukkan status hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kepada teman-teman gengnya. Rona bahagia tampak dari wajah keduanya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil sesekali tersipu malu.

"WOWWW.. BENARKAH?! Yeayy setelah ini kita pasti dapat traktiran." Suho tampak bersemangat.

"Uhh, padahal kalian sebelumnya tampak tak terlalu dekat. Aku kira Chanyeol yang akan jadi kekasih Baekhyun nantinya. Ternyata Kris yang mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ahh tower pemancar kita sudah tak sendirian lagi."

"Bodoh! Jaga bicaramu, Kai!" Chen sedikit mencubit pantat Kai karena mulutnya yang ember. Chen tau, Kris tidak menyukai kalau ada seseorang yang berbicara tentang Baekhyun tapi ada satu nama yang terselip yaitu 'Chanyeol' dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

Itu semua wajar, bukan?

Mungkin karena Kris tidak ingin ada seseorang pun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, selain diri Kris sendiri.

Chanyeol.. Ia bahagia karena teman satu gengnya sudah mempunyai tambatan hati. Tapi di sisi lain ada perasaan aneh yang menyelip di hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam. Entahlah..

"Selamat ya, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah kecewakan Kris.." kali ini raut wajah Chanyeol berbeda dari biasanya. Chanyeol tampak tersenyum, tapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun, ia fikir mugkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana ia menyentuh bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Kris tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. Ia buru-buru memisahkan jabatan tangan antara Chanyeol-Baekhyun sembari berkata "Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku akan traktir kalian.."

Lalu mereka-mereka berjalan bebarengan menuju kantin sekolah. Di pimpin oleh Baekhyun dan Kris yang berjalan paling depan sambil saling mengaitkan jemari mereka.

Chanyeol menginginkan itu. Menginginkan Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti Kris.

"Ku rasa aku agak tidak enak badan. Aku ke kelas dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang ya." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan gerombolannya. Ia berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celana. Mood Chanyeol sedang buruk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kau antar Baekhyun pulang? Aku ada rapat Bimbingan Bahasa Mandarin." Kali ini ucapan Kris tampak sedikit memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa naik bus, hyung.." kata Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah sore, sayang. Mana ada bus yang lewat jam segini." Kris mengusap surai kecokelatan milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa ingin mengambil kantung muntah saat mendengar Kris menyebut Baekhyun dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Ck.. bilang saja Kris ingin memanas-manasi Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa kan Yeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang? Kali ini aku sangat memohon padamu."

"Bisa." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sore ini mendung. Sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang saja."

"Chanyeol hati-hati—"

"Aku sudah tau! Cerewet!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. sudah makan? Kita beli makan di pinggir jalan dulu bagaimana? Lagi pula ini sudah gerimis. Kita tunggu gerimisnya reda sambil makan di kedai pinggir jalan saja." tanya Baekhyun pada pria yang memboncengnya. Posisi Baekhyun masih tetap sama seperti dulu, saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sering pulang bersama menggunakan motor. Kedua tangan Baekhyun tetap melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Ada masalah ya? Ceritakan saja padaku." Baekhyun mencoba megalihkan suasana.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu! Kau ini banyak bicara sekali! Apa kau mau konsentrasi menyetirku jadi buyar karena mendengar celotehanmu?!" bentak Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi bungkam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berbicara, hyung.." kini nada bicara Baekhyun tampak berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kau berubah.." gumam Baekhyun, namun semua itu berhasil di dengar Chanyeol.

'Aku berubah juga itu karenamu, Baek!'

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah basah. Yaa karena hujan hari ini memang tidak terlalu lebat, jadi mereka tidak basah kuyup seperti sebelumnya.

Namun Chanyeol merasa hidungnya tersumbat, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar tak enak badan.

Dan Baekhyun dengan sedikit memaksa, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggu di dalam rumahnya—tepatnya di dalam kamar Baekhyun— sampai hujannya reda. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol sakit.

Kalau Chanyeol sakit, siapa yang akan dengan telaten mengajari dan memberi materi tentang Biologi kpd Baekhyun?

"Ini hyung.. Pakai kaos ku dulu. Lengan seragam mu basah. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tak ganti baju." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menerimanya, ia langsung melepas seragamnya di tempat itu juga.

"Dan ini susu cokelat panas. Tubuhmu akan lebih hangat sesudah meminum ini.." Baekhyun memberikan segelas susu cokelat panas kepada Chanyeol yang terduduk di sisi ranjang.

Baekhyun tetap memberikan perhatian kepada Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol juga menyayangi Baekhyun. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak mengetahui hal itu..

"Terima kasih, Baek." Chanyeol mulai menyeruput cairan hangat yang di berikan Baekhyun itu.

"Oh iya, waktu kemarin Kris hyung memberi tau ku kalau kau berpacaran dengan Xi Luhan. Ahh kenapa ikan Lohan itu tak pernah memberi tau ku. Padahal aku dengan ikan Lohan itu sekelas.." Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya. Bagi Chanyeol ini tampak menggemaskan.

"Hubungan kami tidak semesra hubungan mu dengan Kris. Mangkanya Luhan tak memberi tau mu kalau sebenarnya aku dan dia mempunyai hubungan khusus."

"aa begitu. Tapi selamat ya hyung. Kita sama-sama punya pacar sekarang." Baekhyun tampak gembira. Namun Chanyeol malah menatapnya. Menatap manik mata Baekhyun secara intens. Dari tatapan mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat mengetahui bahwa ada rasa yang terselip di balik kegembiraannya.

Chanyeol, secara tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang sedikit tampak pucat karena kedinginan ke wajah _cute _milik Baekhyun.

'Ku mohon jangan tolak ini, Baek. Ini terakhir dari ku..'

Jarak dari mereka semakin menyempit. Batang hidung mancung milik Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan menyentuh batang hidung milik Baekhyun.

Tapi, Baekhyun malah membuang muka.

Ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?

Bukannya kau selalu tidak menolak saat Chanyeol memperlakukanmu seperti itu?

"Hyung istirahat ya. Aku akan membuat makan malam." Tingkah Baekhyun tampak tak terkontrol. Di dorongnya Chanyeol agar posisinya tertidur. Lalu Baekhyun menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan selimut putih yang ada di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

Oh ayolah.. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui kalau wajahnya sudah merah merona seperti sosis sapi sekarang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kilatan halilintar yang cukup menggelegar berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, masih tetap di kamar Baekhyun ternyata. Tapi kemana si pemilik kamar?

Rumah ini tampak sepi. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun memang sedang pergi ke Jepang sejak 2 hari yang lalu, dan baru akan pulang minggu depan.

Pertanyaan nya sekarang, dimana Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mulai menelusuri setiap ruangan di rumah Baekhyun.

Di ruang tengah, tidak ada Baekhyun.

Di ruang keluarga, tidak ada Baekhyun.

Di kamar mandi , tidak ada Baekhyun juga.

Di taman belakang rumah pun sosok Baekhyun tidak Chanyeol temukan.

Yang terakhir adalah ruang makan.

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah note kecil yang di tempelkan di pintu kulkas yang ada di ruang makan.

"_Aku keluar sebentar. Hyung terlihat tidur dengan pulas. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya._

_Aku sudah masak makan malam untuk hyung. Walau hanya nasi goreng sih, tapi aku harap hyung memakannya._

_Jangan keluar rumah. Di luar sedang hujan. Aku tidak mau hyung sakit lagi._

_Mungkin aku pulang jam 8 malam. Jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku datang ya…_

_Jangan mengkhawatirkan ku.. Aku baik-baik saja._

_-Baekkie"_

Chanyeol meilirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding ruang makan. "Sudah jam 10 malam"

Chanyeol meremas note dari Baekhyun itu. Rahangnya tampak mengeras.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Di raihnya ponsel miliknya yang tertaruh rapih di atas ranjang.

Yang ada di otaknya kini hanya nama Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun.

Ia begitu khawatir.

Baekhyun itu kan anak polos. Dan sekarang dia keluar di saat hujan lebat. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia di culik orang? Lalu dia diperkosa, setelah itu dibunuh dan mayatnya akan di buang ke laut.

Hey! Hilangkan fikiran jelekmu, Park Chanyeol. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

**TUUUT..TUUTT..TUTTT..** _**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi bebarapa saat lagi..**_

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang merespon.

Baekhyun, kau dimana _eoh_?

Jangan membuat Chanyeol khawatir seperti ini!

**..**

**..**

**..**

"YAAK HYUNG! Kau curang!" pekik Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Aku tidak curang! Kau saja yang tidak mau berdiri saat bermain. Week." Kris sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku sudah berdiri. Memang tinggi badanku hanya segini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampak imut sekali.

Baekhyun masih tetap mem-poutkan bibir imutnya. Ia sedikit _ngambek_ karena tak kunjung bisa mengalahkan Kris dalam permainan memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring yang cukup tinggi di salah satu mall di kota Seoul.

Ring itu cukup tinggi. Sedangkan tinggi badan Baekhyun saja hanya setinggi pundak Kris.

Baekhyun tak sengaja melirik jam tangan miliknya. Jarum pendek jam nya menunjuk ke angka 10. Itu berarti sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Ia tak ingat kalau ia menuliskan akan pulang jam 8 malam di note yang ditempelkan di kulkas ruang makan. Baekhyun yakin pasti Chanyeol sudah melihat note itu. Ia juga yakin Chanyeol pasti akan berubah menjadi harimau ganas saat Baekhyun pulang nanti.

"Hyung ayo pulang! Ini sudah jam 10 malam." rajuk Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju milik Kris.

"Nanti saja, Baek. Ini kan malam minggu. Pulang lebih malam kan tidak masalah."

"Chanyeol hyung akan memarahi ku kalau aku terlambat."

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kenapa lagi-lagi harus Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol?"

"ma-maksudku Chanyeol hyung akan memarahi ku kalau aku terlambat mengumpulkan tugas Biologi darinya. Dia menyuruhku mengumpulkannya besok. Dan aku belum mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang. Heheheh.."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali.. Padahal kita belum mencoba semua permainan disini."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang." Kris tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari milik Baekhyun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kini Kris dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Kris yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari dalam mobil yang di kendarainya. Setelah itu ia membukakan pintu mobil yang ada di samping Baekhyun. Tak lupa pula dengan payung yang di bawa Kris, karena memang saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya. Kris memayungi dirinya & Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Ia tak mau Baekhyun menjadi sakit kepala karena terkena tetesan air hujan.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antar sampai ke dalam rumah?" tanya Kris saat tepat berada di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun yang tertutup.

"Tidak perlu, hyung."

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya, Baek"

"Ya. Kita akan main lebih lama lagi." Baekhyun membentuk sesimpul senyum dari bibirnya.

"Oke.. Aku pulang." Kris juga tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Belum sampai Kris di depan mobilnya, Baekhyun sudah menarik lengan Kris.

"Ada apa Baek—mmphh—" ucapan Kris terpotong saat ada sesuatu yang lembut membungkam bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mencium Kris duluan.

Mungkin karena Kris terlalu terkejut akan sikap Baekhyun yang jarang-jarang seperti ini, payung yang di bawanya sampai terjatuh ke tanah. Jadilah mereka berdua di basahi oleh guyuran air hujan.

Walaupun ini hanya ciuman selama beberapa detik, tapi ini begitu romantis, bukan? Seperti ciuman manis yang ada di drama-drama televisi.

Dan Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas semua adegan itu lewat jendela depan yang ia buka sedikit gordennya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagiku." ucap Baekhyun.

"Y-ya-yaa sa..sama-sama.. A-aku pulang dulu ya Ba-Baek.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dalam keadaan pakaian yang setengah basah.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur di balik pintu depan.

"Yaak mengagetkanku saja!"

"Sepertinya ada yang berbohong!" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun mulai mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

Bohong apanya?

"Bohong? Bohong apanya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kris? Kau tau kan sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar dengannya. Sekarang jam 10 lebih 45 menit."

"Oooo~~ sudah jam 10 lebih ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun secara kasar dan keras. Baekhyun sedikit merasakan nyeri pada lengannya.

"Kau pulang terlambat! Itu tandanya kau harus ku hukum!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hyung.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun tampak ketakutan dengan situasi yang sekarang. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun agar tidur terebah di atas ranjang. Ia berada di atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun sekarang. Jarak di antara mereka semakin terpotong. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan deruhan nafas Chanyeol yang semakin memanas.

"Hanya hukuman sekaligus pembelajaran. Belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, bukan?" Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat tonjolan kecil di antara kedua paha Baekhyun yang masih tertutup jeans. Chanyeol mulai memperkerjakan tangan kanan nya yang _nganggur_. Di sentuhnya tonjolan kecil milik Baekhyun tersebut. Sedikit cubitan yang Chanyeol berikan membuat Baekhyun seketika tersentak.

"awhh..hyung.. hentikanhh." Baekhyun mulai mendesah liar saat mengetahui sepasang tangan kekar telah berhasil membuka zipper miliknya dan mulai menjelajahi daerah pribadinya.

"Hyunghhh..uhh..geliihh..enghhh"

"Ini akan menjadi nikmat, Baekhyun ku.."

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing yang ada di kemeja yang Baekhyun gunakan. Tak lupa pula jeans yang Baekhyun pakai seketika musnah ketika Chanyeol menariknya ke bawah.

Kini Baekhyun telah telanjang, tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ouuhh.. Tubuh putih nan mulus Baekhyun begitu menggoda iman siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk Chanyeol..

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol langsung melucuti pakaian&celana yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah batang di bawah perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak, dan siap menerobos masuk ke lubang _keperjakaan_nya.

Iman Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Dengan gusar ia menyerang tubuh Baekhyun yang terebah pasrah di atas ranjang.

"Mmmphh—Hyunghhh—engghhh." Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas, Chanyeol terlalu kasar saat meraup bibir milik pria mungil yang saat ini tengah ia siksa itu. Chanyeol sedikit melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Chanyeol membiarkan penisnya bergesekan secara langsung dengan penis milik Baekhyun yang setengah berdiri.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan? Aku hanya pulang terlambat, bukan? Kenapa hukumannya seperti ini? Tolong jangan telanjangi aku. Aku malu, hyung~~" Baekhyun sengaja mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, ia sadar kalau ia mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Siapa suruh pulang terlambat? Siapa juga yang menuyuruhmu mencium Kris?"

Otak Baekhyun mulai berputar. Jadi Chanyeol melihat adegan itu tadi?

"Hyung sendiri kan yang bilang kalau rasa terima kasih itu bisa di ungkapkan dengan berbagai cara. Dengan ciuman contohnya. Aku mencium Kris hyung karena aku berterima kasih padanya. Ia sudah mengajak ku bersenang-senang tadi."

"Cara itu hanya boleh kau lakukan padaku! Aku sangat membencimu kalau kau melakukan cara itu kepada orang lain selain aku!"

Chanyeol kembali menyiksa Baekhyun. Kali ini ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menungging dan mengangkat kaki kanan nya. Terlihat seperti anjing yang sedang buang air kecil.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berpacaran dengan Kris, Baek! Aku membencimu!" Chanyeol melesakkan jari telunjuknya lansung ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sempit.

"Ahrgghh..Hyunghhhh.."

"Ini karena kau telah membuatku cemburu! Dan aku masih membencimu!" Chanyeol kembali melesekkan jari-jari kekarnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Kali ini ia tambahkan 2 jari, jadi sudah ada 3 jari yang hampir sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ouuhhwhhh..Perihhhh. Hentikanhh.." butran-butiran peluh mulai keluar dari tubuh putih Baekhyun. Lubang sempitnya semakin terasa perih saat Chanyeol menggerekan jari-jarinya yang berada di dalam sana.

"Hyunghhh..Ampuuun.. Park Chanyeol ampuuunnhh~~"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terlihat sangat senang dan makin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggerakan jari-jarinya makin cepat. Desahan nakal Baekhyun juga semakin menggelegar. Baekhyun menggigit sprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Sungguh.. memang terasa perih di awal, namun semakin cepat tempo permainan awal Chanyeol, semakin nikmat juga yang Baekhyun merasakannya.

"Dan ini permainan inti sekaligus materi untukmu.."

Chanyeol menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah basah dan berdiri tegak se-tegak Namsan Tower itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menggesek-gesekannya ke bagian luar lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

"Aouuuhhh..Hyunnggghh.. Jangaaanhh…. Gelihhhh.." Baekhyun menggelinjang sekaligus mendesah tak karuan. Ia merasakan lubangnya mulai basah.

Dengan Baekhyun yang semakin mendesah sexy, itu membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat pula melanjutkan permainannya ke level yang lebih tinggi.

"Nikmat kan Baekhyun?"

"Uhhhghhh..Geliihhh hyungghh. Lebihh dalam lagihhh.."

"Ooohh~~ lebih dalam lagi yaahh? Okee…"

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa malu-malu, dan tanpa yang lain-lainnya lagi, Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi harimau buas itu langsung memasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang basah milik Baekhyun. Ini baru kepala penis yang masuk, tapi Baekhyun malah berteriak sangat keras.

"AHHHH KYAAAA.. IBU… AYAH.. TUHAAANNN.. HYUNGGHH HENTIKAANNNN."

Chanyeol menjadi bingung tujuh turunan. Bukannya yang seperti ini malah nikmat ya? Kenapa Baekhyun tambah menangis?

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"HYUNG.. TOLONGGHH HENTIKAN. SAKIT HYUNG.. SAKIITTTHH..HIKSS..HIKSS.. AMPUN HYUNG.. AMPUN.."

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menarik secara perlahan _burung_nya yang berada di dalam _sangkar_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Ia sedikit meremas pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun justru malah menangis semakin kencang.

"Ada apa, _eoh_?"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dan air mata. Baekhyun berhenti menangis sejenak, lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol juga.

"HUWAAAA.. AKU TIDAK MAU BELAJAR LAGI BERSAMA MU, HYUNG! HIKS.. AKU TAK PEDULI NILAI BIOLOGI KU MENJADI JELEK. AKU TIDAK PEDULI. MULAI HARI INI AKU BERHENTI BELAJAR BERSAMA MU! HIKS..HIKSS..HIKSS.." Baekhyun menangis lagi sejadi-jadinya.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit prihatin.

"Semuanya! Hikss.. Ibu.. Ayah.. Tolong Baekhyun.. Hikss..Hikss.."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia merasa telah menyiksa Baekhyun.

Dan baru pertama kali ini Chanyeol menemukan manusia seperti Baekhyun yang menangis saat berhubungan sex dengan memanggil-manggil Ayah dan Ibu nya. Ckckckck.. Baekhyun oh Baekhyun..

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

"Aku benci hyung! Aku benci Park Chanyeol!"

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, Baekkie. Kalau pertama kali melakukan hubungan sex memang sakit seperti itu, sayang." Chanyeol membelai rambut cokelat milik Baekhyun yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Hikss..Hikss.."

"Ayo mandi." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh lemas Baekhyun, menggendong Baekhyun di punggung nya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol memutuskan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathub kamar mandi Baekhyun. Memenuhi bathub itu dengan air hangat sampai sebatas lengannya. Lalu ia menuntun Baekhyun agar menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Dan jadilah kedua manusia ini di dalam satu bathub dengan keadaan masih telanjang bulat.

Chanyeol membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat telaten & teliti. Hampir setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun ia bersihkan dengan air dan sedikit sabun.

"Engghh..Jangan lakukan lagi, hyung. Ku mohon.. Aku lelah." Baekhyun sedikit mengeluh saat Chanyeol menyentuh penisnya. Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol akan _menyiksa_ nya lagi. Padahal tidak! Chanyeol hanya ingin membersihkan penis milik Baekhyun. Itu saja..

"Aku hanya membersihkan nya, Baek."

Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman. Dengan air hangat yang menggenangi sebagian tubuhnya, di tambah lagi pijatan lembut dari Chanyeol di daerah sekitar tengkuknya. Sungguh.. Rasa lelah Baekhyun hari ini seketika musnah begitu saja..

"Baek.." Chanyeol mencoba suatu cara agar tubuh Baekhyun semakin relax. Ia memeluk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ngghh?"

"Masih sakit ya?"

"Hmm..hm"

"Selalu saja tertidur. Huhhh!" Chanyeol sedikit berdecak sebal saat mengetahui kelopak mata Baekhyun sudah mengatup. Itu tandanya Baekhyun sudah tertidur.

Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung manis di sebelahnya. Ia menyelimuti bagian punggung Baekhyun. Lalu menggendong Baekhyun –lagi— seperti tadi.

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Ia pakaikan baju hangat ke tubuh Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan.. Bahkan Baekhyun tak membuka kelopak matanya sedikit pun. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu lelah..

Chanyeol sendiri pun memakai bajunya –yang di pinjami Baekhyun— yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu ia membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun agar kepalanya tepat berada di atas bantal.

Lihatlah, Chanyeol…

Wajah malaikat yang dimiliki Baekhyun tampak lusuh..

Dan kaulah penyebab semua ini..

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya tanpa henti. Uhh.. Seharusnya Chanyeol tak memberi hukuman ini kepada Baekhyun.

Di selimutinya pria mungil itu sebatas dagu. Chanyeol sedikit mengelus surai cokelat Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baekhyun.."

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menampakan keindahannya. Hari ini tampak begitu cerah, di tambah lagi dengan kicauan burung-burung gereja yang merdu.

Minggu pagi yang menyenangkan..

Karena hari ini hari Minggu, Baekhyun sengaja bangun agak siang. Selain itu juga ia lelah karena permainan Chanyeol semalam.

Baekhyun meraba bekas hangat di sampingnya yang semalam Chanyeol tiduri. Berharap raksasa itu masih ada tidur di sampingnya.

Tapi Nihil. Chanyeol sudah tak berada disitu.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang.

Masih sedikit nyeri di bagian belakang, tapi sudah tidak se-nyeri seperti semalam _sih_.

Apa karena yang dilakukan Chanyeol waktu di bathub itu sehingga nyeri nya bisa sedikit hilang? Yaak.. Hilangkan fikiran itu. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu di atas nakas nya.

Segelas susu cokelat hangat, sepiring roti panggang selai cokelat, dan note kecil yang di selipkan di bawah gelas itu. Ya, susu itu masih hangat. Jadi si pembuat susu itu belum lama meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, bukan?

"_Maaf, aku pulang tak berpamitan dulu pada mu. Aku sudah buatkan roti panggang dan susu cokelat. Itu juga ada salep, oleskan saja di bagian tubuhmu yang sakit karena kelakuanku semalam._

_Aku bodoh sekali, aku baru ingat kalau Minggu depan Ujian Kelulusan sudah datang. Tolong do'akan aku supaya sukses.._

_Semalam kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau belajar lagi denganku ya? Aku tidak memaksa kok, Baek. Kalau kau memang sudah tidak mau, ya sudah tidak apa-apa.._

_Ah.. Selamat sarapan ya, Baek^^_

_Semoga cepat sembuh, dan aku ehhm.. Aku mencintaimu…._

_-Chanyeol"_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kata-kata Chanyeol di note itu memang tak terlalu romantis . Tapi entahlah.. Baekhyun sangat ingin sekali tersenyum saat Chanyeol menuliskan _'Aku mencintaimu'_ di note nya.

Ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?

**..**

**..**

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menyantap sarapan nya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang depan. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, berharap si pengetuk pintu adalah Chanyeol. Ia berharap Chanyeol kembali lagi ke rumahnya dan menemaninya sarapan di Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah ini.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat mengetahui siapa si pengetuk pintu itu.

"Chan—"

"Chan? Aku Kris. Selamat pagi.." seulas senyuman terbentuk di bibir Kris.

"aa.. aku kira orang lain. Ya selamat pagi."

"Chanyeol menuyuruhku kemari."

**..**

**..**

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kris saat di ruang makan. Ia terlau khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Hanya sedikit tak enak badan." jawab Baekhyun datar sambil tetap menyantap sarapan yang di bawakan Kris.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, Baek."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah besar. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ini begitu berbeda. Sikap Baekhyun cepat sekali berubah, padahal baru saja tadi malam Baekhyun mencium Kris duluan dengan begitu hangatnya.

Tapi Kris tak terlalu mempedulikan itu, mungkin saja mood Baekhyun sedang buruk hari ini.

"Hyung.."

"Baekhyun sudah mandi?" Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyung…."

"Ahh kalau kau sudah sembuh kita bermain bersama lagi ya?"

"HYUNG!"

"y-Ya?"

"Dengarkan aku! Aku mau bicara!"

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Aku mau kita putus. Aku mau hubungan kita sampai disini saja."

"A-apa? Kenapa? Apa aku punya kesalahan pada Baekhyun?!"

* * *

_**To be Continued..**_

* * *

**A/n : **Annyeong^^ masih inget sama aku kah? :'D #kaga thor! Lu sape?#

Hohoho, aku sudah kembali dari per-hiatusan ku nehh, dan bawa Chapter 4. Chapter ini udah agak panjangan kan daripada Chapter sebelum-sebelumnya? :p

Maap banget ya kalo NC'nya kurang Hot. Jujur, aku gak bisa buat yang lebih Hot lagi. Bikin NC itu ternyata lebih susah daripada baca NC #ye iyelah thooorrrr! *timpuk author*. Trus maap banget ya kalo mas Kris nya aku buat merana lahir batin di sini. Tapi suka banget sihh liat Kris merana nyiahahahahahahaha ;D .

Walo Chapter ini mungkin ancur, **RnR **tetep berlaku ya^^.

Sape lagi yang semangatin aku bikin fanfic kalo bukan **Review** dari kalian? :"(

Oh iya.. rencananya, aku mau bikin fanfic special natal dengan BaekYeol pair yeyeyeyeyeyeyeye /?. Eh tapi ada mas Kris sama mbak Dyo nya juga sih nyempil xD *plok* . Dan ini angst lhohh ;o

Sekali lagi, **Review** jangan lupa ya..

Aku tunggu lhoo:** *cipok basah*


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males panggil oppa-.-**

**Rated : M! N (N**gaco**)**

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak _oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat famous dan berotak errrrr itu…

**WARNING [!] OOC! TYPO'S SELALU ADA, NC MUNGKIN SELALU NYEMPIL**

* * *

Haloo^^ . Setelah aku coba ketik-ketik, eh ternyata end-nya di chapter 5 ini hehehe :p.

Oh iya, BIG TERIMA KASIH buat **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ParkOna, indaah. cqupp, exindira, DobiPanda, CussonsBaekBy, pujochi exo, ritaanjani4, kharisma shima, Tsuki Janko, dobichan, babybyunsoo, Happybacon, realkkeh, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, pandarkn, ShinJiWoo920202, Nada Lim, Putry. KyusungKrishun, Kim Eun Seob, Nbl, diamond's, AHeeChanbaek, The Flame Park, ByunnaPark, Aswshn, ****Mayuuii Kim**, dan **Ayumi Hwang** yang udah setia review dan baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Makasih bangettt ya:')) tanpa review & dukungan dari kalian, aku gak tau lagi dah sama nasib fanfic ini selanjutnya :3.

Wokew, segitu aja dari aku;))

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

..

..

..

"Xi Luhan.." . Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menyebut nama Luhan. Ia bahkan seperti berbisik kepada pria imut yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan pria imut yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan komik yang ada di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara." Kini si pria tinggi tampak serius dari nada bicaranya.

"Ya bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sungguh, sikap Luhan tak pernah berubah. Ia masih saja tetap datar meskipun berbicara pada kekasihnya sendiri. Dan ini begitu menyebalkan bagi si pria tinggi—Chanyeol— .

"Aku hanya berbicara sekali. Tidak ada pengulangan."

"Bicara saja. Dasar cerewet!"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Seketika Luhan berhenti melakukan kegiatan membaca komiknya.

Putus? Chanyeol bilang ia ingin minta putus?

Ck! Baru kali ini ia diputuskan oleh seseorang terlebih dahulu.

"Karena Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun. Tapi ku rasa diantara kita memang tak ada lagi kecocokan. Lagipula kan kita masih bisa berteman. Bukan begitu Lu—"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedikit membanting komiknya di meja.

"Terserah!" Luhan segera keluar dari kelasnya. Entahlah.. Baru pertama kali ini Luhan merasa hatinya begitu hancur. Bahkan baru pertama kali ini ia menangis dalam diamnya. Menagis karena hal sepele, yaitu masalah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

**..**

**..**

**BRUUUKK**

"Kau apa tak melihat— Hiks..Hiks.." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tak kuat lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa menerobos pelupuk matanya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi melebihi batas yang diketahui bernama Kris tersebut bingung melihat Luhan.

Luhan yang menabrak Kris duluan. Kris yang terjatuh. Tapi kenapa Luhan yang marah? Dan itu.. kenapa Luhan menangis?

"Xi Luhan?"

"Hikss..Hikss.. Kri..Kris. Tolong aku."

**..**

**..**

* * *

**[Chapter 5 – Last Chapter]**

* * *

Sepasang manusia tengah menikmati semilir angin sore di sebuah taman. Sore itu taman memang tak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang lewat untuk sekedar _jogging_ di sore hari.

Kedua pria itu sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman itu.

Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Mulai dari Baekhyun menjilati es krim yang Chanyeol belikan, sampai es krim itu melumer ke sudut bibir Baekhyun, semua itu Chanyeol amati sambil sesekali tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih serius menyantap es krim miliknya itu sambil sesekali mengayun-ayunkan kaki mungilnya ke depan-belakang secara perlahan.

"Baek.." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Hmmmm..Ya?" jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil masih serius menikmati benda dingin yang ada di genggamannya.

"Besok dan 3 hari kedepan aku akan menjalani Ujian Kelulusan."

"Hmm..Ya aku mengerti. Lalu?"

Chanyeol terlihat sebal. Baekhyun lebih mementingkan es krimnya daripada Chanyeol.

"Yaaakk.. Kita tidak akan bertemu selama 4 hari. Apa kau tak merindukan ku, _eoh_?"

Baekhyun tertawa cukup keras. Sampai-sampai es krimnya hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, hyung. Uhh lagipula kita kan hanya tak bertemu selama 4 hari."

"Ngg ta—tapi—"

"Hyung.. Kau tau kan kalau aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Kris."

"Iya aku tau.."

"Dan aku juga sudah tau kalau kau baru saja berakhir dengan Luhan."

"Ya. Lalu?"

Baekhyun membuang sisa es krimnya yang tinggal secuil. "Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

**DEG**

Seketika dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. Detak jantungnya 3 kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Rasanya antara senang, terharu, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau tak mau ya? Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Hehehe" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

"Bukan begitu, Baek. Bukannya aku tak mau berpacaran denganmu. Tapi aku…."

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Setelah lulus aku akan bekerja meneruskan perusahaan kakek ku sambil kuliah di Amsterdam. Kita tak mungkin berpacaran jarak jauh."

"Amsterdam ya? Yaahhh hyung.." Baekhyun menunduk. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, menandakan kalau ia sedang sedih sekarang.

"Jadi setelah kau Ujian, kita tak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama, begitu? Yahh sayang sekali.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Baek. Ini kakek ku yang menyuruh. Sebenarnya juga aku tak mau pergi ke Amsterdam."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol. Air matanya mulai tumpah. Pundaknya tampak bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu, Park Chanyeol ! Kenapa sekarang malah pergi?"

Chanyeol pun juga berdiri. Ia merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih menyayangi mu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yeollie.. Aku dengan siapa kalau kau pergi ke Amsterdam? Aku tidak bisa bermain dan belajar denganmu lagi kalau begitu?" Baekhyun semakin terbenam dalam tundukannya. Ia bahkan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Yeollie', bukan 'Hyung' atau 'Sunbaenim' lagi. Chanyeol justru sangat senang saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Yeollie'. Ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapat sebutan yang unik.

"Kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat sms, twitter, Facebook, atau yang lainnya, bukan? Uhh.. aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu, Baek."

"Bohong. Setelah tinggal di Amsterdam nanti, kau pasti akan bertemu banyak bule asing yang sexy-sexy, lalu menjadikan sala satu dari mereka sebagai kekasihmu. Dan aku, kau lupakan, kau buang begitu saja. Bukan begitu Chanyeol?"

"Aku membuangmu? Aku sangat bodoh sekali kalau membuang makhluk menggemaskan seperti kau ini." Chanyeol sedikit mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang sudah kering dari air matanya yang tumpah. Chanyeol masih tetap memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Sungguh." ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela keheningan.

"Chanyeol juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga bersungguh-sungguh." balas Chanyeol.

Setelah itu tak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka ucapkan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih memilih diam. Chanyeol yang saat ini masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang lebih memilih menikmati aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat khas, terutama di bagian leher. Ia menciumi daerah sekitar leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat merindukan aroma khas ini.

"Yaaaak..Yeol. Hentikan! Hahaha.. Ini geli tau!." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat geli akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Ah.. apa kau tak pulang? Besok kan sudah Ujian Kelulusan." tambah Baekhyun.

"Ayo. Aku antar kau pulang."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang bersama. Ya, seperti biasa.. Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Itu sudah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

* * *

4 hari sudah berlalu.

Chanyeol mengerjakan soal-soal Ujian Kelulusan dengan sangat mudah. Ia masih ingat betul apa saja rumus-rumus entah itu Matematika ataupun Fisika yang di ajarkan oleh Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun memberikan cara termudah pada Chanyeol, jadi otak Chanyeol sangat mudah pula mencerna rumus-rumus yang di ajarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki gerbang sekolah yang cukup megah. Walau ini masih jam 06.00 pagi, tapi sekolah sudah tampak ramai. Ya, hari ini merupakan pengumuman nilai hasil Ujian Kelulusan.

"Kau mendapat nilai berapa?"

"Aku mendapat nilai rata-rata 7,8. Aku tak akan bisa masuk Universitas Negeri kalau begini."

Baekhyun tampak khawatir setelah dengan tak sopannya mendengar percakapan antara kedua siswi itu. Ia khawatir kalau sampai nilai Chanyeol tak memenuhi standart, Chanyeol bisa-bisa tak masik Universitas di Amsterdam.

Ah. Bukankah bagus kalau Chanyeol tak berkuliah di Amsterdam?

Chanyeol pasti akan berkuliah di Seoul, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman di dekat lapangan. Ia tak bisa melihat papan pengumuman itu. Terlalu banyak murid yang bergurumbul disana, sedangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tak terlalu tinggi dan terbilang pendek ini harus sesekali menjijit demi mencari sebuah nama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Park Chanyeol'. Uhh ini begitu menyebalkan. Baekhyun merasa sangat tertindas kalau begini.

"BAEKHYUUUUUNN…" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Nah, ini dia orang yang di carinya telah datang. Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai tetapi tetap dengan gayanya yang _cool_. Ia mendekati Baekhyun.

Tak lupa pula dengan geng _Xotoy _nya yang membuntut di belakang Chanyeol. Termasuk Kris.

Kenapa Kris harus ikut?

"Untuk apa disini? Tubuhmu itu tidak tinggi. Kalau kau di injak-injak oleh murid-murid yang lain bagaimana?" ucapan Chanyeol terdengar begitu melecehkan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak masalah. Sama sekali tak marah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat nilaimu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekali lagi, ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ehhm—Nilai ku ya? Ni—Nilai ku.."

"Ya? Nilai mu kenapa? Bagus? Jelek? Sedang?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang sekilas. Memasang wajah yang kelihatan seperti 'menyesal'. Anggota gengnya pun memasang wajah menyesal yang seperti Chanyeol lakukan.

"NILAIKU MENDAPAT RATA-RATA 9,8. DAN TEMAN-TEMANKU JUGA HAMPIR SAMA SEPERTI KU.. HOAAAA INI _SESUATU,_ BUKAN?" Chanyeol berteriak gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Begitu juga dengan geng _Xotoy_ yang ada di belakangnya.

"YEAHH.. KARENA NILAI RATA-RATAKU TINGGI, AYAH PASTI AKAN MEMBERIKU SEBUAH APPAREMENT.." Suho tak kalah gembira. Maklum, Suho keturunan konglomerat. Membeli sebuah appartement mewah bagaikan membeli semangkuk ramen bagi keluarganya.

"AKU AKAN DI BELIKAN AUDI R8 OLEH IBU KU. HUAAA FANTASTIC BABY.." Lay tampak sangat kegirangan.

Sementara mereka-mereka tengah menyebutkan hadiah-hadiah apa saja yang akan orang tua mereka berikan karena nilai yang bagus, lain halnya dengan kedua insan manusia ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak memandang satu sama lain.

Kali ini rasanya bercampur aduk.

Senang, karena Chanyeol mendapat nilai rata-rata yang cukup tinggi.

Terharu, karena selama ini perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mengajarkan Chanyeol beribu macam rumus tak sia-sia.

Dan sedih, karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berpisah.

"Aku senang, Yeol. Aku bangga memiliki hyung seperti mu." Baekhyun tampak tersenyum, tapi lapisan bening yang sebentar lagi akan menerobos pelupuk matanya itu seakan-akan tak mampu membohongi perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Tak disangka pula, mata yang Chanyeol miliki sudah di banjiri oleh butiran kristal yang meluncur ke bawah dengan enaknya.

"Aku juga sangat senang. Aku juga sangat bangga memiliki sahabat sekaligus adik, dan guru private Matematika & Fisika sepertimu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu." jelas Chanyeol dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

**GREP**

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh.

Chanyeol sangat mengerti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Pria mungil itu bahkan memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seakan ia meronta 'Jangan Yeol.. Jangan pergi..'

Tanpa sadar Kris dan Luhan -yang tiba-tiba datang- tengah mengamati kegiatan yang Chanyeol lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Kris menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya ke atas . Luhan pun juga begitu.

"Tak salah kalau Baekhyun memutuskan ku kemarin. Chanyeol lebih mencintai dan mengerti segalanya tentang Baekhyun. Tidak sepertiku."

"Dan aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku sadar kalau Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti Chanyeol. Tapi aku terlalu egois. Aku malah mengekang dan menyiksa Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku bahagia kalau Baekhyun juga bahagia."

"Iya aku juga bahagia kalau melihat Chanyeol bahagia."

Kris mengurucutkan bibirnya sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kau meniru kata-kata ku terus! Payah!"

"Siapa yang melarang? Weeeekkkk" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kris menarik lidah imut itu.

**.**

"Yeol, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu.."

Mendengar kata 'hadiah', Chanyeol langsung tersenyum. Ia dengan semangatnya langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Hadiah? Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang!"

* * *

"Ahhhghhh..Baekhhh.. Masukk lagi sayanghhh.."

Chanyeol mendesah kuat saat merasakan ada sebuah batang memabukkan masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Uhhh..Susahhh.. Penuhhh.." Baekhyun kesusahan memaksukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol. Ia tak biasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak tau bagaimana cara memasukkan _benda miliknya_ itu. Tapi untunglah Chanyeol memberi nya sebuah video. Dan didalam video itu sudah ada bagaimana cara masuk-memasukkan.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang. Bercucuran keringat di depan tv ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak seperti menunggangi kuda liar. Sesekali ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar penisnya cepat masuk. Tapi percuma saja, susah payah Baekhyun melakukan hal itu nyatanya penisnya juga tak kunjung masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollhhh.. Sudahhh yaahh.. Sekarang ayo giliranmu.."

"Baiklah.."

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Sekarang malah Chanyeol lah yang menunggangi tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

Di awalinya permainan dengan mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menciumi punggung mulus itu. Sedikit mengecup dan menyedotnya juga. Membuat punggung yang tidak berdosa tersebut menjadi banyak bekas kemerahan. Baekhyun yang menerima _pemanasan _dari Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini begitu geli, namun nikmat juga _sih_. Ciuman Chanyeol mulai naik, sekarang bibirnya berada di tengkuk Baekhyun. Tak ingin sia-siakan waktu, dengan cepat langsung ia sambar daerah sensitive Baekhyun tersebut. Sedikit menggigitnya, lalu Chanyeol lanjutkan dengan mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

Hari ini Baekhyun tampak seperti makanan yang begitu lezat bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sudah basah kan?"

"Ouuhh sudahhh.. Ayoohh mulaiihh.. Pelan-pelan saja Yeol.."

Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan penisnya. Karena Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tidak sabaran, ia langsung saja ke inti permainan.

Di pertemukannya penis milik Chanyeol yang sudah tegak berdiri dengan lubang kemerahan Baekhyun yang sudah banjir oleh cairan.

Chanyeol mulai menggesek-gesekkan batang tegaknya ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima service dari Chanyeol mulai menggelinjang.

"Ouhhhww. Aku akan masuk, tapi jangan menangis lagi."

"Ohh yaahhh Yeol.. Masuk sajaahh.. Aku tidak tahaaan lagii"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. Membuat kepala penis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Lubang Baekhyun tampak memerah. Dan.. Ouhh ini begitu sempit.

"Ouhhhh..Argghhh.. Ohhhhh~~~ Yeol.. Perihhhh~~~"

"Ini baru sedikit, sayang. Tahan dulu.. Ouhhhgghh.."

Lubang Baekhyun memang sempit sekali, seperti lubang di ujung jarum jahit. Butuh kerja keras bagi Chanyeol untuk memasukkan penisnya sepenuhnya.

"Tahann yahhh.. Setelah ini pasti akan nikmat _kok_." Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Dan **JLEBB..**

"Auhhhhhhwhh~~~ AHHHGHHHH~~ PARK CHANYEOLLL.." Baekhyun berteriak diselingi dengan desahannya yang mulai muncul. Kini lubang Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya di kuasai oleh penis tegak milik Chanyeol.

"Lubangmu sempit sekaliiihhh, Baekhh.. Ouhhh.."

"Tapi sebentar lagi tidak akan sempit lagi setelah penismu menerobosnya lebih dalam. Ayoooohh masuk lebihh dalam, Yeol…."

Chanyeol menyukai ini. Sungguh..

Baekhyun sudah tak sepolos dulu lagi. Ini semua berkat Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah mengajarkan berbagai hal kepada Baekhyun. Tentang _sex_ tentunya.

**..**

**..**

Setelah sekitar 1 jam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan tersebut. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin mengakhirinya, ia masih belum puas. Tapi karena wajah Baekhyun kelihatan sangat lelah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, terpaksa Chanyeol berhenti memainkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua terebah di atas lantai yang di lapisi dengan karpet berbulu itu. Kedua manusia yang telanjang itu hampir saja kehabisan oksigen jika tak segera mengakhiri permainan. Nafas mereka tampak terengah-engah, seperti habis lari estafet dari Indonesia-Seoul saja.

"_Pervert _Baekhyun." celetuk Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"Uhh. Ini juga kau yang mengajariku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita main lagi. Yang tadi itu aku belum puas." Chanyeol mencoba menggoda Baekhyun. Ia berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan berada di lantai sebagai tumpuannya.

"Ayo. Aku juga ingin bermain lagi dengan Chanyeol."

Kedua mata Chanyeol berhasil membulat dengan sempurna.

Oh Tuhan.. Padahal Chanyeol sangat lelah.

Dan ucapan Chanyeol tadi hanya sekedar untuk menggoda Baekhyun saja. Tapi Baekhyun malah menjawab '_Ayo. Aku juga ingin bermain lagi dengan Chanyeol' ._

Ckckckc. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur sesat ternyata.

**.**

Chanyeol mulai bermain lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan di bagian bawah, ia baralih ke tubuh Baekhyun bagian atas.

Pertama-tama, Chanyeol mengecupi kening yang putih mengkilat milik Baekhyun. Setelah itu turun ke kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, lalu Chanyeol mulai mengecup sekilas kedua kelopak mata yang mengatup manis tersebut. Sesekali Baekhyun dapat merasakan tetesan peluh Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya.

Setelah itu sedikit turun lagi ke bawah, tepatnya ke ujung hidung Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberi kecupan sekilas juga disana. Ah entahlah, Chanyeol sangat menyukai semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Ya semua.. Tanpa terkecuali..

Chanyeol turun lagi sedikit ke bawah, dan inilah bagian yang paling Chanyeol sukai setelah lubang Baekhyun yang sempit. Bibir mengkilat Baekhyun..

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun, dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis juga.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir manusia yang menyerupai malaikat tersebut. Kelopak mata mereka mulai menutup. Kuluman kecil mulai tercipta di antara mereka. Chanyeol mengulum bibir atas Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lidah Chanyeol mulai bergerak, memberi kode kepada Baekhyun agar segera membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun mengerti itu. Dan melesaklah masuk lidah sexy milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah Baekhyun bertaut langsung dengan lidah Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba..

**DRRRTTT DRRRTT..DRRRRT..DRTTT**

Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol cukup keras. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Angkat dulu telefonnya. Siapa tau itu penting.." kata Baekhyun saat mengetahui Handphone milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak di sampingnya sedikit bergetar.

"Huuhh.." Chanyeol mendengus. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Di raihnya Handphone tersebut, lalu ia tekan gambar berwarna hijau yang ada di layar Handphonenya.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"…."

"Aku di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan dengan PR nya. Jadi aku membantunya."

"….."

"Hah? Tidak bisakah kita tunda dulu? Aku masih lelah, Bu."

"..."

"Ya..Ya..Ya.. Aku segera pulang."

**PIP . **Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia memasang wajah malas.

"Siapa, Yeol?"

"Ibu ku. Dia menyuruhku pulang sekarang. Menyebalkan!"

"Berangkat ke Amsterdam ya?"

"Hm.. Mungkin.."

Chanyeol mulai memungut pakaiannya yang tadi ia buang ke sembarang arah. Ia mengancingkan satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Di ikuti juga oleh Baekhyun yang mulai memakaikan pakaian ke tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kalau benar aku berangkat ke Amsterdam hari ini juga, aku—aku akan selalu menyayangi Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol begitu lembutnya sembari menarik tubuh pendek Baekhyun yang hanya setinggi pundaknya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengelus surai cokelat madu milik Baekhyun, menopangkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun. Aroma rambut Baekhyun pasti akan sangat Chanyeol rindukan jika ia berada di Amsterdam nanti.

"Sungguh? Kau tak berbohong?" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Sungguh, Baek. Kalau perlu aku bersumpah."

"Kalau begitu kau cepatlah pulang. Jangan membuat ibu mu lama menunggu di rumah." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tegar. Namun setegar apapun senyuman yang Baekhyun berikan, pasti ada kerapuhan yang terselip dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang."

Chanyeol melangkah pasti keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang matanya kini sudah tampak mengkilat oleh lapisan bening.

Belum sampai keluar pagar rumah, Baekhyun sudah mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti akan hal itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat menghadap ke belakang. Terasa ada sesuatu yang kenyal membungkam bibir bawah Chanyeol.

"AKU MENCINTAI CHANYEOL! KU MOHON JAGA DIRIMU BAIK-BAIK DI AMSTERDAM NANTI. JANGAN TELAT MAKAN, JANGAN KELUAR MALAM, KALAU KAU MERASA TAK ENAK BADAN CEPATLAH PERGI KE DOKTER, DAN YANG PALING PENTING JANGAN LUPA MENGHUBUNGIKU. HIKSS..JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU CHANYEOL.." Baekhyun menutupi wajah lusuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baek—"

"SUDAH CEPAT PERGI KE AMSTERDAM SANA! …" Baekhyun berlari menuju ke dalam rumah. Ia membanting pintu cukup keras sampai membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

**..**

**..**

"Aku sudah melakukan _sex_ dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah pergi ke Amsterdam? Padahal aku terlanjur mencintainya.. HUUUHH CHANYEOL BODOH! Kenapa tak kuliah di Seoul saja hah? Hikss..Hiksss.."

Baekhyun terus menangis. Ia menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya ke bantal. Bahkan bantal itu sudah setengah basah karena di banjiri oleh air mata Baekhyun.

Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun lelah.

Ia lelah menangisi Chanyeol terus-terusan. Toh, dengan menangis, semua itu tak akan merubah keadaan kan?

Akhirnya ia melakukan kebiasaan buruknya. Yaitu tidur dimana saja, kapan saja, dan bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ya, Baekhyun tertidur dengan keadaan mata yang membengkak. Mungkin dengan tidur, fikiran & perasaan Baekhyun akan lebih tenang.

* * *

Tak terasa sinar rembulan perlahan mulai menghilang. Di gantikan oleh sinar mentari yang memaksa masuk melalui ventilasi rumah penduduk di kota Seoul dan sekitarnya.

Baekhyun masih enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih lelah. Lelah fisik dan lelah fikiran. Lagipula hari ini adalah tanggal merah. Artinya, semua aktivitas entah itu sekolah, kantor, atau yang lainnya di liburkan secara masal.

Sesuatu menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya seperti suara dengkuran. Dan apa ini? Tangan siapa yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya?

**.**

Tunggu sebentar..

Orang tua Baekhyun sedang pergi Jepang..

Tentu Baekhyun sedang sendiri di rumah..

Lalu siapa makhluk di sampingnya ini?

Jangan-jangan…..

**.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kerjap-kerjapkan sebentar.

Suara dengkuran itu masih ada. Baekhyun takut bukan main. Ia takut kalau makhluk di sebelahnya ini adalah siluman yang siap menerkamnya habis-habisan.

Itu terlalu berlebihan, Baekhyun!

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke samping.

Dan ternyata eh ternyata…..

**..**

**..**

"HYAAAAA… CHANYEEOLLL.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Karena lengkingan suara Baekhyun cukup keras, Chanyeol pun membuka matanya. Menghentikan aktivitas mendengkurnya yang tadi ia kerjakan.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan tidur? Selamat pagi Baekkie.."

"Bu—Bukannya kau ke Amsterdam ya?" Baekhyun bingung. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi nya, memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Uhhmm tak jadi.."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Oh jadi kau malah mengharapkan aku pergi ke Amsterdam? Begitu? Oke, Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang." Chanyeol cepat-cepat beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan memanggil namanya.

"Bukan begitu, Yeol.." . Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat ada sosok pendek yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak jadi pergi ke Amsterdam? Kau tidak sedang mengerjai ku kan?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Ia mebungkam mulutnya agar suara tertawanya tak keluar.

Baekhyun merasa perut Chanyeol sedikit bergerak. Lalu ia pun membalikkan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol agar menghadap ke tubuh pendeknya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol secara teliti.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. HUUHHH..HAHAHAHA" Chanyeol tak kuat melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Ia juga tak kuat menahan tawanya. Akhirnya ia pun tertawa cukup sangat keras sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai terjongkok karena perutnya sedikit kaku akibat tertawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau bodoh Baekhyun! Sungguh! Hahahaha.. Baekhyun..Baekhyun hahahaha" Chanyeol melanjutkan tertawanya sambil memegangi perut.

Otak Baekhyun mulai berputar. Mencoba mencerna kalimat sekaligus tertawaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

"HAHAHA. Itu kau sudah tau. Lagipula mana mungkin aku jauh-jauh ke Amsterdam? Sedangkan kakek ku sebenernya sama sekali tak punya Perusahaan di Amsterdam. Hahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa keras lagi.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya mulai merah padam. Air matanya lagi-lagi memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Chanyeol segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"BODOHHH! PARK CHANYEOL BODOH! BODOOOHHH! JAHAAAAT! CHANYEOL JAHAAAT! AKU BENCI CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun meluapkan kemarahannya dengan berteriak keras di depan Chanyeol.

Dipukulinya dada Chanyeol..

Dipukulinya lengan Chanyeol..

Dijambaknya rambut Chanyeol..

Dan.. Ditendangnya tonjolan di antara paha Chanyeol yang masih dilapisi celana jeans itu menggunakan lututnya.

**.**

"AWWWWHHH. BAEK SAKIITT.." keluh Chanyeol setelah mendapat tendangan dari Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok sambil memegangi penisnya. Penisnya terasa berkedut. Terasa bengkak juga.

Byun Baekhyun, Kau harus bertanggung jawab setelah ini!

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ouuhh .. Hangat.. Enak.." Chanyeol merespon dengan lenguhan panjang. Ia merasa nikmat setelah penisnya dibasuh kain yang sudah di basahi dengan air hangat. Semua itu Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

Hanya sedikit _sih._

"Baek.. Masih marah? Uhh wajahmu jelek sekali kalau begitu. Aku tidak menyukianya."

Mendengar kata _'Aku tidak menyukianya.' _yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan, Baekhyun buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putihnya.

"Aku tidak marah kok. Kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda bahkan mengerjaiku? Itu menyebalkan mengerti!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena aku suka sekali melihat Baekhyun marah. Itu menggemaskan, apalagi kalau bibirmu mengerucut seperti itu." Chanyeol mencubit bibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi itu berlebihan !"

"Maaf."

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya membasuh penis Chanyeol.

"Baek.. Soal berpacaran, kau—"

"Kau mau berpacaran kan denganku?"

Ide jail mulai muncul di otak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Chanyeol ketus dan tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Yaa.. Sekali tidak mau ya tetap tidak mau!"

"Ya tapi aku butuh alasanmu."

"Aku tidak mau kita berpacaran. Pacaran itu tidak penting. Membuang waktu saja.."

Baekhyun kecewa. Sangat ketara sekali dari raut wajahnya. "Oh begitu ya?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau kita berpacaran. Aku mau kita langsung menikah saja." jelas Chanyeol dengan lantang.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Matanya membulat sempurna seperti mata Kyungsoo.

Menikah?

"Menikah?"

"Ya.. ME NI KAH. Kau menjadi istriku, dan aku akan menjadi suamimu."

"Tapi aku masih sekolah, Yeol. Lagipula kita sesama jenis. Mana mungkin kita menikah?"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai lulus sekolah. Aku akan kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi calon keluarga kecilku nanti.."

"Tak perlu memandang jenis kelamin. Kalau kita saling mencintai, apa salahnya? Tak ada yang tak mugkin di dunia ini, Baek." tambah Chanyeol. Oh..Baekhyun sungguh terkejut mendengar setiap penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Tak disangkanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang pervert ternyata bisa se-wibawa seperti sekarang.

"Kalau orang tua ku tidak setuju bagaimana? Aku tidak mau jadi anak durhaka hanya karena masalah menikah."

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Orang tua mana yang tak bahagia kalau anaknya memiliki pendamping yang sangat mengerti anaknya?"

"Ehm benar juga sih." jawab Baekhyun agak gugup

"Lalu?"

"Ya lalu?"

"Yaaakkk jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Beginikah bentuk Calon Istri Chanyeol?

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi. Mau tidak menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol terkejut. Kenapa tidak mau Baekhyun?

"YAAKKK KENAPA TIDAK MAU?"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA. Maksudku tadi, aku tidak mau mengecewakan mu. Ya jadi aku terima saja. Hehehe.."

"Jadi? Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, dasar _oneng_!"

"HYAAAA.. THANK YOU BAEKHYUUUNN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH BYUN BAEKHYUN.."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapan nya yang terkesan sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun tak bisa bernafas. Tapi raksasa idiot ini malah merapatkan dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

"Baeeek... Ibu pulang sayang... Kau dimana? Ini ibu bawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu dan temanmu yang bernama Chanyeol..."  
teriak Ibu Baekhyun dari luar kamar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang satu sama lain.

"IBUKU DATANG! PAKAI CELANAMU! AYO RAPIHKAN KAMARNYA!"

* * *

_**6 tahun kemudian...**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

"Baek appaaaaa! Yeol appa mengambil makan pagi ku lagi! Ayo pukuli dia!" lengkingan suara khas bocah berumur 5 tahun itu pasti menghiasi sebuah rumah di pagi hari.

"Yaaakk Yeol! Jangan menggoda ChanHyun terus!"

"Habis dia menggemaskan _sih. _Seperti kau dulu kalau sedang marah denganku. Xixixi." kini Chanyeol beralih menggoda istrinya yang paling ia sayangi.

Ya..

Baekhyun adalah isrti Park Chanyeol.

Dengan kepintarannya dalam dunia angka, kini Baekhyun sudah bekerja sebagai seorang Dosen muda di suatu Universitas Negeri ternama di kota Seoul. Banyak mahasiswi bahkan ada juga mahasiswa yang menyukai dosen muda ini. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menanggapi semua itu dengan ucapan _'Maaf. sudah ada yang menungguku dirumah..'._

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol, saat ini ia sedang menjabat sebagai Direktur muda di Perusahaan milik kakeknya di kota Seoul.  
Dengan umur yang masih terbilang muda, Chanyeol sudah berhasil menarik beberapa investor asing agar mau bekerja sama dengan Perusahaannya. Semua itu suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol dan keluarga kecilnya.

Keluraga kecil Park tampak selalu bersama, bahagia, dan ceria. Apalagi di tambah dengan kehadiran si kecil Park ChanHyun yang aktif, gesit, dan cerewet. Walaupun cerewet, ChanHyun begitu menggemaskan.

ChanHyun memang bukan sepenuhnya berasal dari rahim Baekhyun. Oh itu sungguh tidak mungkin, bukan? Mana ada seorang pria memiliki rahim?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sengaja mengadopsi anak dari suatu rumah Yatim Piatu (Panti Asuhan).

ChanHyun kecil sangat manis. Pipinya chubby dan berwarna merah, tapi sayang.. kedua orang tua kandung ChanHyun tidak mensyukuri kehadiran laki-laki kecil yang begitu imut ini.

**.**

ChanHyun yang berumur 3 tahun sempat bingung dengan kedua orangtua barunya ini.

Kenapa mereka laki-laki semua? Lalu mana ibuku? Kurang lebih itulah yang di fikirkan ChanHyun.

Dengan sangat sabar, Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya kepada jagoan kecilnya ini.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku Ayahmu. Jadi, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Yeol Appa.." jelas Chanyeol.

"Dan ini, dia Byun Baekhyun. Dia orang tuamu juga, sama sepertiku. Dia lebih hebat daripada aku. Dia bisa menjadi 'Ibu'. Tapi kau cukup memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baek Appa. Mengerti kan ChanHyun sayang?" jelas Chanyeol lagi sambil mengelus surai hitam legam milik ChanHyun.

"Ah. Ya ChanHyun mengerti. ChanHyun menyayangi Yeol Appa dan Baek Appa.." laki-laki kecil itu menunjukkan senyum imutnya kepada 2 orang pria dewasa yang ada di depannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ayo Yeol Appa. Kita berangkat.. ChanHyun ada pertandingan sepak bola melawan teman sekelas ChanHyun hari ini."

Melihat ChanHyun yang terus menariki ujung jas kerjanya, Chanyeol segera mengakhiri kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Aku akan menagih jatahku untuk malam ini. Awas kalau kau sampai tertidur lagi." goda Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Lalu ia mencium kening istrinya itu.

"Bawa uang yang banyak dulu. Baru aku akan memberi jatahmu."

"Uhh dasar mata duitan! Ayo ChanHyun, kita berangkat." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan anaknya. Menuntun anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Ini seperti mimpi. Ia tak pernah berfikir kalau hidupnya bisa sebahagia ini dengan Chanyeol dan malaikat kecilnya, ChanHyun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

ChanHyun duduk di atas ranjang kecilnya. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut.

Ini jam 7 malam, biasanya Yeol Appa dan Baek Appa mengajaknya bermain kalau jam segini. Entah itu bermain Puzzle, bermain Playstation, atau sekedar menonton acara televisi bersama-sama di ruang keluarga.

Tapi kini mereka malah masuk kamar. Apa mungkin Yeol Appa dan Baek Appa lelah? Dan mereka sudah tidur? Ah Entahlah..

Akhirnya, ChanHyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol & Baekhyun, baru saja ChanHyun hendak memutar kenop pintu, ia di kejutkan dengan suara-suara aneh. Yang pastinya berasal dari kamar tersebut.

"_Auuoohh..Yakk..Yeollhhh.. Lebih dalam sayanggghhh.."_

"Apanya yang lebih dalam? Itu kan suara Baek Appa." ChanHyun menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Aku tidakhhhh kuaatt Baekkhh.. aku mau keluarrh. ahhhh.._" suara aneh itu muncul lagi. Kali ini suara itu persis dengan suara yang dimiliki Yeol Appa.

ChanHyun mengetok pintu secara keras dengan cepat.

"Yeol Appa.. Baek Appa.. Apa yang kalian lakukan? ChanHyun tak punya teman.." teriak ChanHyun dari luar kamar.

"Kami sedang olahraga sayangghh." balas Chanyeol dari dalam kamar

"Olahraga? Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin bermain sepak bola.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**Semua ini berawal dari Biologi..**_

_**Kami saling perhatian..**_

_**Kami saling khawatir..**_

_**Kami saling menyukai..**_

_**Dan pada akhirnya, kami saling mencintai juga.. **_

* * *

_****TAMAT**  
**_

* * *

**a/n : **Huaa.. akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic :D

Giamana Last Chapternya? Ancur ya? wkwkwkw :D

Oh iya, itu maapin kalo NC'nya kuran . Habis gak ada yang bantu aku pas buat Part NC'nya. Raka hyung yang biasanya bantu aku buat fanfic NC, dia malah sibuk sama sekolah dan kerjaannya #gak nanya thorr!.

Maapin juga kalo endingnya mungkin gak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Aku masih 'anak baru' di ffn, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya yang lebih **senior**^^.

yawess, segitu aja dari aku :))

Makasih buat yang selama ini udah review, follow, favorit'in fanfic ini. Fanfic ku tidak akan berjalan muluss tanpa dukungan dari kalian :'(

Oke, meskipun ini Last Chapter, RnR tetap berlaku yaww :))

Do'akan semoga otak ku gak buntu, biar aku bisa buat fanfic lagi, terus ketemu sama kalian :))

Dadaaaaaaaaahhhh~~~~~ :**

.

.

Kecup basah,

_Raensung_


End file.
